


¿Auto o Truco?

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: Especial de Halloween y San Valentín. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Halloween, Human Impala (Supernatural), Human Pimpmobil (Supernatural), Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Semi-Canonical Character, Transformation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Una serie de extraños sucesos en vísperas de Halloween atraen a los Winchester a una pequeña localidad en Kansas esperando resolver el problema y poder regresar al búnker a tiempo para un maratón de películas de terror.Sin embargo, nada parece tener lógica en ese lugar. Objetos de las personas son transformados en humanos como en una extraña versión de La Bella y La Bestia.Sam ha llamado a Castiel esperando que pudiera ayudarlos, ignorando a conciencia la pelea que el ángel había tenido con su hermano antes de irse haciendo que Dean se pusiera de malas desde el momento en que el pelinegro salió de casa.¿Cuál será su sorpresa al ver perdido el objeto que Dean más ama? ¿Realmente se trataba de su auto o sólo era un truco?
Relationships: Castiel's Car | Pimpmobile/Impala (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Especial de Halloween y San Valentín. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890922
Kudos: 8





	¿Auto o Truco?

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se da después de La Ruptura en la temporada 15 de SPN así que Dean y Cass siguen divorciados.

La cacería estaba siendo un asco, no tenían ni idea de qué podría estar ocasionando las desapariciones de las personas; Sam estaba gruñón de que todo aquello fuera en vísperas de Noche de Brujas, realmente molesto por la cantidad de disfraces que habían ahí, los dulces, las calabazas en cada casa y los adornos terroríficos en los jardines que hacían casi imposible descubrir a su sospechoso, lo era si todos parecían sacados de algún libro de terror mal producido.

Estaban quedándose sin ideas, los objetos de las personas seguían desapareciendo y en su lugar dejaban humanos que no sabían cómo habían llegado ahí pero que conocían a sus propietarios a la perfección; Sam y Dean ya habían hablado con lo que fue un osito de felpa, una muñeca barbie, una vieja taza de té y un reloj de bolsillo. Dean sentía que estaban en el cuento inverso de la Bella y la Bestia donde los objetos se convertían en humanos y no al revés. ¿Brujas? Eso pensaron al principio pero no encontraron bolsas de hechizos ni una razón coherente para que hicieran eso; ¿alguna maldición antigua? También lo pensaron, como si de una fuente de deseos se tratara, pero el pueblo estaba limpio por completo.

Se iban quedando sin opciones, Charlie no había ayudado en lo absoluto y en ningún libro hablaba de algo semejante. Estaban cansados, malhumorados y estresados, una muy mala combinación en dos hombres que podían destrozar el mundo en un descuido. No obstante poco podían hacer para relajarse. En esa ocasión se dedicaban a mirar en su computadora algo que les dijera como solucionar aquello, Sam acababa de colgar el teléfono mirando a Dean de reojo, temeroso de su reacción.

—He llamado a Cass—decidió decir haciendo que Dean le mirara con el ceño fruncido—No podemos resolverlo y pensé que tal vez su mojo de ángel pudiera ayudar.

—Castiel ya no tiene su mojo de ángel—gruñó el rubio volviendo su vista a la computadora.

 _Castiel,_ pensó para sus adentros el castaño, sintiendo horrible el nombre completo del ángel; habían sido años llamándolo Cass cómo para que Dean ahora pronunciara su nombre tal cual. Llevaban semanas sin saber nada del ángel, desapareció de su vida de la misma forma en la que llegó y Sam sentía que faltaba ahí, aunque fuera en el fondo como una presencia sobrenatural, tan acostumbrarlo a verlo pegado a Dean que no tenerlo le causaba confusión y sentía que era incorrecto. En realidad, desde que desapareció su hermano se encontraba de un humor mucho peor que de costumbre.

 _Hasta hace poco era Cass,_ quiso señalar el alto pero sólo apretó los labios, sintiéndose molesto por aquel comportamiento pero sin saber qué decir en realidad.

—Bueno, es todo lo que tenemos—declaró Sam cerrando su computadora—Dijo que llegaría pronto.

— ¿Sabes? Esto precisamente no tiene que ser nada malo—señaló Dean, ignorando las intenciones de Sam por hablar del tema con el ángel—Las personas tienen los objetos que aman hechos…personas. Ninguno ha matado a nadie—señaló el cazador haciendo que Sam suspirara.

—Aún, nadie ha matado a alguien aún—decretó pasándose una mano por el rostro—Dean, son objetos convertidos en personas, eso no debería ser así; ¿qué pasa si alguien está obsesionado con un asesino serial y tiene un muñeco de él? ¿O que pasa si su objeto favorito es una moto-cierra?—Dean suspiró—Aún no sabemos qué clase de poder es el que está haciendo esto y podría ser peligroso.

—Lo sé, sólo estoy cansado—murmuró Dean cerrando la computadora de golpe—Vamos a un bar o algo ¿sí? Estoy que el cerebro se me funde—Sam entrecerró los ojos—Vamos, Sammy, sólo un momento. Hemos estado metidos en esto por días.

Sam lo pensó durante un momento antes de ceder, diciéndose que si quería que Dean viera a Castiel después de lo que sea que hubieran hablado entonces debía de tener a su hermano con cantidades industriales de alcohol en su sistema.

Ambos tomaron las chaquetas y se dirigieron al auto; un hermoso Chevrolet Impala de 1967, el mejor auto que el humano pudo crear; tan negro como la noche, reluciendo con la débil luz de las lámparas como si de obsidiana se tratara; suaves líneas marcándolo mientras las curvas del auto eran tan delicadas y suaves que causaban admiración a cualquiera que mirara. Aquel auto había sido más que un simple medio de transporte; era su hogar, era donde se tenían charlas, donde dormían a veces.

Aquel auto tenía tanto de ellos y Dean lo amaba, era loco ¿no? Amar tanto a un auto pero con la vida que había tenido el único constante que tuvo fue el auto, Baby nunca desapareció, siempre que miraba se encontraba ahí estacionado esperando por Dean sin intención de ir a ninguna parte que no fuera con él. Sí, el Impala tuvo momentos malos donde Dean le destrozó por completo para volver a construirlo, a veces la sangre le cubrió como cubría el rostro de sus pasajeros, tuvo rasguños al igual que Sam y Dean, perdió ventanas de la misma manera en que los hermanos perdieron la esperanza durante breves momentos.

El impala era más que un auto; era su confidente, su escondite, su fiel compañero de aventuras desde que eran un par de críos. Sus maleteros escondieron armas y cuerpos, demonios y bolsas de equipaje. La música en su reproductor acompañaba largos viajes por carretera, las risas que se dieron dentro de ella aún se mantenían escondidas entre el tapiz de los asientos. Y aún no hablamos de las noches de pasión que tuvo que soportar el pobre vehículo pero bueno, si no era Impala ¿entonces quién? Era el hogar de los Winchester, era quién los vio crecer, los vio llorar y los vio luchar. Sangro y se rompió con ellos, se armó de vuelta, viajó por todo el país y resolvió misterios.

Para Dean, Baby era el tercer Winchester honorario en su pequeña familia rota.

Y ahora, después de la marcha de Castiel, era el consuelo de que Impala nunca se iría sin él a ningún lado no importaba que tan feas se pusieran las cosas.

Llegaron al bar de la ciudad dejando el auto estacionado en frente, lejos de cualquier auto que pudiera rayarle la pintura en un intento de salir del estacionamiento. El cielo iba coloreándose de naranja dando paso a un violeta que oscurecía a azul, los pájaros despedían el sol mientras que Dean contemplaba el día terminar, dando paso a la noche donde las cosas podían ser más llevaderas. Frunció levemente el ceño al ver las calles decoradas con calabazas, fantasmas y telarañas, miró a esas personas disfrazadas ir y venir con risas en sus rostros, seguramente yendo a divertirse a alguna fiesta mientras las cosas no parecían ir acorde a lo natural.

Por un momento se sintió ajeno a ese mundo, como si lo contemplara a través de una maya traslucida que le permitía ser consciente de lo que ocurría pero sin ser parte de él. Hace años que comenzaba a sentirse así aunque, por un momento, tuvo la ilusión de que no sería así por mucho tiempo y las cosas le explotaron en la cara.

Se sentía vacío; estaba enojado, estresado, molesto, triste y no precisamente por el caso que tenían ahí. Miró el Impala esperando encontrar a alguien en el asiento trasero, fastidiándose por estarlo buscando cuando él estuvo bien con su marcha, molesto de que le arruinara también lo que amaba más que a nada.

Disculpándose con su nena por andar pensando en otras personas le palmeó el capo, prometiendo no volver a mirarla mal sólo porque Dean estaba siendo un idiota malhumorado.

Siguió a Sam al interior del bar siendo recibidos por ese olor característico a tabaco, cerveza y madera. Se dirigieron a una de las pocas mesas libres y miraron su entorno con aburrimiento, intentando encontrar algo con lo cual distraerse.

—Hay demasiada gente—señaló Dean de manera distraída.

—Hoy hay partido—aclaró Sam dirigiendo su atención a uno de los televisores—Creo que son equipos universitarios—Dean miró lo mismo que su hermano y frunció el ceño.

—Nunca he entendido el propósito del futbol—declaró Dean mientras un mesero se acercaba a ellos.

—Nunca has intentado entenderlo—se burló Sam sonriendo al chico que iba a atenderlos.

Dean frunció el ceño al verlo, casi esperando a la despampanante chica que atendía las mesas con un delantal pero en esa ocasión era un desgarbado chico con ojos grises y una sonrisa un tanto altanera; tenía el cabello rubio platinado y era casi tan largo como el de Sam, cayendo en mechones rubios por debajo de su barbilla, usaba el delantal negro sobre una camisa verde y parecía lucir realmente fastidiado de estar ahí. Sorprendido de que no fuera mesera, Dean miró alrededor descubriendo que había sólo tres mujeres en todo el bar y las tres iban acompañadas.

— ¿Qué van a querer?—cuestionó el chico con un sonido un tanto extraño, parecía que arrastraba las palabras sin resultar vulgar.

—Dos cervezas están bien—Sam le sonrió a lo que éste asintió escribiendo en una pequeña libreta.

—No parece que hoy sea un día muy entretenido—habló Dean haciendo que el chico le mirara enarcando una ceja—Si sabes a lo que me refiero—Dean sonrió ladinamente, intentando sonar amigable, pero sólo se gano un bufido.

—Ya, es noche de partido—declaró el chico como si nada—Las chicas prefieren ir al bar al otro lado del pueblo, es noche de box para ellas—los hermanos enarcaron las cejas.

— ¿Las chicas tienen noche de box?—cuestionó el mayor de los Winchester, incrédulo.

—No sólo las chicas—declaró el mesero con burla—Allá es noche de box y acá es noche de partido. La población que acude a bares se dividen según lo que quieran ver—se encogió de hombros—No me pagan por platicar, ¿van a querer algo más?

Dean miró el menú sobre la mesa, atreviéndose a tomarlo por primera vez, y pidió dos hamburguesas y una ración de papás fritas, decidido a llenarse el estómago a falta de material para ligar. Aquel rubio asintió, escribiendo sobre su pequeña libreta antes de dirigirse a la barra sin más. Sam y Dean lo miraron durante unos segundos, pensando que era el chico más arisco y educado que habían conocido en un buen rato.

No obstante no le dieron demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pronto se vieron envueltos en una charla acerca de cómo Dean estaba constantemente quejándose del partido que se daba en la televisión mientras Sam intentaba hacer que todo aquello tuviera lógica para su hermano, intentando explicárselo de forma que entendiera y disfrutara el juego, dejando de preocuparse por lo que fuera que ocurriera en aquel lugar.

La tensión en sus hombros se aligero cuando la comida llegó y comenzaron a disfrutar de aquella noche, riendo ligeramente y pasándolo en grande como si no hubieran pasado por tanto en ese tiempo. Era un remanso de paz, era un pequeño momento robado donde no iban a carcomerse la cabeza con brujas y maldiciones ni nada que se le parezca, eran ellos pasando tiempo con el otro como no hacían desde hace un tiempo, riendo realmente divertidos mientras la comida se disfrutaba y una cerveza se transformaban en cuatro.

Pronto el futbol se convirtió en el deporte favorito de Dean, ambos eligieron un equipo favorito y comenzaron a apoyarlo como los demás, como verdaderos fanáticos que pasaban cada fin de semana de partido en aquel lugar, fastidiándose cuando fallaban la anotación y celebrando como triunfo propio cuando ganaban puntos. ¿Estaban borrachos? No, se necesitaban más que cervezas para ponerlos en ese estado, tan sólo habían decidido disfrutar ese momento como personas normales, hermanos que pasaban el rato de vez en cuando.

—Entonces ¿sí vamos ganando?—cuestionó Dean mientras terminaba su hamburguesa.

—Creo que sí—asintió su hermano, riendo al ver el marcador—Bueno, al parecer apoyamos al equipo local.

—Genial—masculló el rubio con la boca llena.

Extendió la mano, dispuesto a tomar de las papas fritas que estaban entre ambos, pero alguien más interrumpió la tranquila atmosfera que habían creado entre ellos. Arrastraron una silla de las mesas vecinas y la colocaron en su mesa haciendo que ambos miraran al recién llegado, Dean casi esperando que se tratara de Castiel.

Era una chica realmente hermosa, de piel blanca y largo cabello negro cayendo en ondas hasta su cintura; tenía ojos oscuros y labios realmente gruesos, vestía de cuero de pies a cabeza, o al menos lo que alcanzaban a ver de ella debido a que ya se encontraba sentada; tenía algunas pulseras extrañas en sus muñecas, dos en cada mano hechas de lo que parecía goma negra con una pequeña decoración plateada; sus uñas eran largas y negras, de acrílico tal vez, tenía anillos en cada uno de sus dedos pero no exagerados sino más metálicos, como si tuviera tuercas o algo así.

Con toda la confianza del mundo extendió una de sus manos y tomó un puñado de papas fritas llevándoselas a la boca, haciendo que ambos hermanos la contemplaran confundidos ante tal acción. Dean, disimuladamente, sacó el arma de su chaqueta y la colocó por debajo de la mesa apuntando a la joven, que en realidad parecía tener no más de 30 años, ¿quizá unos 28?

—Genial, me estaba muriendo de hambre—aclaró con la boca llena, mirando con enormes ojos oscuros a los chicos—Extraño un poco la comida bajo los asientos pero me alegra que ya no esté, ¿saben? Es fastidioso cuando dura demasiado.

Dean y Sam se encontraban realmente confundidos ante lo que estaba pasando, ¿quién era ella? ¿Acaso una mujer del pueblo que ligaba de esa manera? ¿O era una prostituta? Dean la miró de reojo, diciéndose que si ella venía con esas intenciones no iba a decirle que no. Sí, era joven, pero ya era adulta ¿no es así?

— ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?—cuestionó Sam, mirando a la chica con interés.

—No sé, ¿pueden?—inquirió la chica enarcando una ceja—Escuchen, yo estaba en frente tranquila, esperando pacientemente para irnos al motel, pero una luz morada apareció y lo último que recuerdo es que lucía así—se señaló.

— ¿ _Irnos_ al motel?—recalcó Dean, confundido ante esa elección de palabras.

—Oh, es cierto—la chica se llevó las manos al cabello y lo apartó mostrando una cicatriz a la altura de las clavículas—Tadá.

Ahí en la pulcra piel de la chica, de un ligero tono rojizo como si hubieran sido hechas recientemente se encontraban las letras _SW_ y _DW_ , talladas de la misma manera en que Sam y Dean las habían hecho en la mesa del búnker, dando a entender que ella era propiedad de los hermanos Winchester, era parte de su legado.

Ambos se miraron sin entender nada en lo absoluto durante una fracción de segundo antes de que aquello cobrara sentido, haciéndolos levantarse de la mesa, arrojando descuidadamente unos cuántos billetes sobre lo que había sido una agradable cena y correr hacia la salida, esperando encontrar el reluciente impala estacionado frente al local como habían hecho antes de entrar.

Y, como sospechaban, encontraron vacía la calle, sólo un pequeño estacionamiento plagado de camionetas pero sin rastro del auto, dejando aquel pequeño espacio que había estado ocupado vacío, sin rastro de que segundos antes hubiese sido ocupado por un reluciente Chevrolet Impala de 1967.

Ambos Winchester se miraron unos segundos, Dean sintiendo el terror de perder su auto escalando por su estómago mientras que el cerebro de Sam aún estaba analizando lo recién descubierto. La chica que había interrumpido su tranquila velada apareció a su lado, pasándose una mano por el cabello y agitando sus pulseras hasta hacerlas sonar haciendo que ambos la miraran.

Notaron los tacones de punta que traía, lucía un conjunto de blusa y pantalón de manera que a Dean le recordaba a _Cat Woman_ sólo que sin el antifaz; la blusa que usaba era más parecida a un top con algunas decoraciones plateadas y un cinto blanco decoraba su cintura. Si Dean hubiera visualizado a Baby como una persona sin duda habría sido algo así, quizá un poco más de su edad pero sin duda esa chica junto a ellos sería la personificación de su auto; lo que más resaltaba en ella era la marca en sus clavículas, esa que los Winchester hicieron cuando eran unos niños a escondidas de su padre, sabiendo que iba a enojarse con ellos si lo descubrían.

—Estoy tan confundida como ustedes—aclaró ante la mirada de los hermanos—Digo, hace unos instantes mi única preocupación era que Dean no ha echado combustible en un buen rato y ahora estoy hablando con ustedes—la chica frunció el ceño—Se siente raro.

Dean balbuceó algo que no se entendió antes de mirar a Sam, esperando que su hermano tuviera una respuesta porque el mayor sentía que estaba a nada de gritar a alguien que le devolvieran a su auto, que aquello era una broma cruel de algún idiota que quería pasarse de listo.

Pero Sam no tenía absolutamente nada, estaba en blanco sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación. Baby había sido una constante en sus vidas, siempre una constante así que ¿cómo procedían cuando el auto ya no estaba? No era algo cotidiano, ¡nada de eso era algo normal en sus muy anormales vidas! ¿Qué se suponía que tenían qué hacer?

—Creo conveniente volver al motel antes de pensar en hacer algo—declaró Sam ganándose un gruñido de Dean.

—Fantástico, ¡esto es lo último que nos faltaba!—exclamó el mayor dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda.

—El motel es hacia el otro lado—señaló la chica, ganándose otro gruñido de parte del cazador antes de que corrigiera su trayectoria—No te culpes, Sam, no ha dormido mucho—lo tranquilizó la desconocida.

— ¿Cómo se supone que te llamemos?—cuestionó Sam, mirándola aún sin creerlo.

—Bueno, Dean me llama Baby—declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica no esperó respuesta, se apresuró a seguir al mayor de los cazadores, preocupada de que fuera a perderse al andar tan enojado. Ella sabía el camino de vuelta al motel, lo tenía tan fresco en su memoria como quien memoriza una canción. Ella sabía tanto de caminos y carreteras que sería una buena guía. Se sentía extraño andar en lugar de correr a cuatro ruedas pero tampoco era desagradable.

 _Baby,_ pensó Sam antes de pasarse una mano con frustración por el rostro, _sin duda, lo último que nos faltaba._

…

Baby, como habían accedido a llamarla, había resultado un Dean en femenino, soltando comentarios burlescos de vez en cuando, gruñendo con fastidio cuando los hermanos resultaban realmente molestos y teniendo los mismos gestos que el mayor de los Winchester. Aquello hacía que Dean no se sintiera completamente contento con ella, le resultaba hasta fastidiosa pero las pruebas de que era el impala no podían negarse.

Tenía la marca tallada en sus clavículas, lo que parecía un tatuaje de una trampa para demonios en su espalda; había escupido un pequeño soldadito de juguete que Sam confesó haber atascado en una de sus puertas ganándose la riña del año de parte de la chica y, si aquello no era suficiente, ella había amenazado con soltar los secretos que escuchaba.

—De acuerdo—accedió Dean, reacio a creer que aquella mujer fuera su amado auto—Dime algo que nadie más sepa—exigió haciendo que la chica le contemplara con ojos negros.

—Es vergonzoso, arruinaría tu reputación—declaró en un intento de prevenirlo.

—No creo en lo absoluto que seas el Impala—declaró Dean, mirándola con molestia—Si esto es una broma te mataré, a ti y a quien ha robado mi auto, Sam no me dejara mentir—el interpelado suspiró agotado antes de asentir—Si quieres que te crea, dime algo que sólo mi auto podría saber.

Baby pareció pensársela durante unos momentos, golpeteando con sus uñas sobre su barbilla, mirando a Dean en un intento de recordar algo que sólo él pudiera saber y que le asegurara que ella no mentía, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué alguien fingiría ser un auto sólo por molestar? O sea, sí entendía que ella era el auto más hermoso de todos pero tampoco veía a la gente fingiendo ser ella, nadie se le igualaba.

Bueno, quizá alguien sí. Hizo un pequeño mohín recordando la ausencia de cierto auto en el estacionamiento del búnker; su único consuelo y se había ido, ¿por qué se iba? Dean no había hablado de eso y por lo general siempre hablaba, ella sólo fue consciente de…

—Hace unas semanas colocaste un _mixtape_ con canciones de _Led Zeppelin_ —informó sin más, recordando esa noche en específico que hizo que Dean se tensara—Eran trece canciones, son tus favoritas pero las escuchaste como si estuvieras molesto, lloraste al llegar a la siete y…

—Es el impala—gruñó Dean, yendo en dirección a su cama.

Sam le miró sin entender pero eso bastó para que Baby se relajara y se dejara caer en el respaldo en la silla que estaba sentada, viendo a su conductor predilecto llevarse las manos al rostro, tallándoselo con frustración antes de juntar ambas manos en un puño y colocarlo bajo su barbilla, mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos?—cuestionó Dean con un poco de malestar—Todas las armas estaban dentro de la cajuela y a no ser que mágicamente las saque de su trasero no tenemos nada—Baby le miró con el ceño fruncido, ofendida.

—Sabes, sigo siendo tu auto aunque luzca como tú ahora—declaró, alzando la barbilla de manera altanera y volteando el rostro con brusquedad—Eres un grosero, sigo siendo tu nena.

Dean la miró unos segundos antes de contemplar con fastidio a Sam, que se encontraba tallándose el rostro con frustración antes de pasarse las manos por el cabello en un intento de despejarse, de encontrar una solución a todo aquello que les pasaba pero no tenía absolutamente nada.

La página seguía en blanco, las cosas no parecían ponerse más claras ahora que vivían la experiencia de primera mano por la sencilla razón de que Baby no recordaba nada salvo una luz morada iluminándola para que instantes después ella apareciera recostada en el asfalto como una humana. No tenían nada y era molesto, ¡demasiado molesto! Y sus libros, la gran mayoría los tenía en el maletero, afortunadamente la computadora estaba sobre la mesa a la par que los celulares, algunos libros de magia estaban en su cama y la mochila con pocas armas se encontraba con ellos pero ¿y todo lo demás? ¿Sólo desapareció? Era imposible que Baby cargara todo en sus bolsas.

— ¿No recuerdas nada más?—cuestionó Sam en un intento de tener más claras las cosas—Algún olor, alguna persona, cualquier cosa podría sernos de utilidad—Baby pareció pensarlo.

—Me parece que habían pasado un grupo de personas disfrazadas de los personajes de _Scooby Doo_ —asintió sin más—Y olía a…a nada, soy un auto, no huelo, sólo escucho y siento.

Dean hizo una cara de completo fastidio antes de dejarse caer en su cama, llevándose ambos brazos al rostro en un intento de dejar todo eso lejos de él, encerrarse en un lugar donde no podían alcanzarlo con todos esos problemas y donde su amado auto seguía siendo un auto y no una chica realmente fastidiosa demasiado parecida a él que le quitaba el encanto a lo que amó durante muchos años.

Siempre imagino a Baby como una señorita, una dama que sólo entendía lo que él decía, sólo acataba sus deseos y que amaba a Dean tanto como él al auto; la mujer que tenía en frente no tenía nada de dama, parecía más una matona motociclista que tenía sexo en baños públicos y fumaba hierba a escondidas de sus padres.

—Quizá encuentre algo en los libros si doy otra revisada—intentó tranquilizar Sam mientras Baby bostezaba con aburrimiento—Puedes usar mi cama para dormir—sugirió Sam.

—No, ¿quién los cuidaría en la noche?—señaló la chica, con sorpresa ante tal sugerencia.

—Cass suele…

Dean no terminó aquello, enmudeció al instante apretando los labios, haciendo que Baby volviera a hacer ese mohín de pesar mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos, luciendo como una auténtica niña mimada que hizo que Sam se preguntara qué la molestaba, ¿también ella estaba enojada con Cass? ¿Acaso había una conexión más directa con su hermano y el auto al ser ellos más unidos? ¿Tenía eso que ver con lo que estaba pasando? Bueno, podía empezar con eso para investigar ¿no es así?

Baby miró molesta a Dean, sintiéndose ofendida de que el cazador no haya dicho nada, ni siquiera a ella, después de la ausencia de Castiel. Impala claro que lo notó, notó cómo el ángel dejó de ocupar su asiento trasero, sintió la ausencia de Pimp en el garaje del búnker, dejó de escuchar a Dean hablar con Castiel por teléfono. Ella se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba pero no sabía qué, ¿acaso a Cass le pasó algo? La última vez que murió ella lo extrañó, Dean no dejaba de reproducir las mismas trece canciones de Led Zeppelin que le hacían recordarlo.

—Sammy, ¿Cass murió?—cuestionó Baby mirando al pelilargo, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Él ya no está—señaló la chica volviendo a hacer un mohín—Ya no lo he escuchado y no se sienta en la parte de atrás y…—miró hacia la cama de Dean y decidió inclinarse en dirección a Sam para hablar en voz baja—La última vez que él murió Dean escuchó el _mixtape_ de _Led Zeppelin_ sin parar, como ahora—confesó en un débil susurro—Además, no habla de él, ¿acaso murió de nuevo? ¿Está vez no va a volver?

Sam abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder las dudas del la chica sintiendo incorrecto que fuera él quién se lo dijera sin saber muy bien por qué. Baby lucía preocupada, casi temerosa de la respuesta de Sam haciendo que el cazador se planteara con más determinación comenzar su investigación a partir de la relación Baby-Dean, sospechando que algo tenía que ver con todo aquello.

—Cass se fue, Baby—aclaró Sam sin más.

— ¿Se fue en el sentido de que murió?—cuestionó la chica, deseando que la sacaran de su incertidumbre.

—Se largó porque era momento de seguir adelante—respondió Dean por su hermano, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo apretar los labios—Así que deja de preguntar por él, es lo que quería.

Dean les miraba con molestia, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo cuando en realidad sólo querían entender qué era lo que pasaba. Dean sólo le había dicho a Sam que Cass se había ido y no dijo más, no dio razones ni excusó al ángel, tan sólo le dijo a su hermano que Castiel se había ido y que era mejor que no lo buscara. No hablaban de él, era como si nunca hubiera existido en su vida y Sam se frustraba porque sabía que había momentos en los que Dean quería decir algo dirigiéndose al ángel; incluso Sam tenía momentos en donde quería preguntarle a Cass algo respecto a un caso, encontrando el asiento vacío.

Pero Baby no necesito más que la palabra de Dean para dejar de cuestionar, conformándose con aquella aclaración porque no había ser en la tierra que conociera al cazador como lo conocía ella y si Dean decía que eso era lo que quería el ángel entonces iba a creerle. Se encogió de hombros mirando a Dean antes de cuestionar otra cosa, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Dean no estaba listo para hablar de eso y Baby lo sabía, de estarlo ya se habría enterado de algo; no iba a presionar al mayor, no necesitaba hacerlo, tarde o temprano él hablaría y Baby escucharía sin más, en silencio y a su lado como siempre, dando un apoyo que nadie entendía porque no había nadie como ella, era única y era de los Winchester así que no importaba el tiempo que pasara.

Dean hablaría de ello y Baby dejaría de sentir la ausencia de Castiel.

…

La mañana les llegó mientras investigaban de nueva cuenta en todos los libros que tenían a la mano y en la computadora; habían dormido sólo unas cuantas horas bajo la vigilancia de Baby, que había encontrado entretenido el teléfono de Dean con todos esos juegos de palabras que realmente se le hacían raros, ¿por qué las palabras eran un juego? Los humanos le parecían tan extraños pero cualquier cosa que Dean le mostrara estaba bien para ella.

En ese momento Baby se encontraba recostada en la cama del mayor de los Winchester, deletreando en voz alta la palabra destornillador. D-E-S-T-O-R-N-I-L-L-A-D-O-R ¿por qué era tan larga? ¿Por qué algo tan pequeño llevaba un nombre con tantas letras? Escucharla deletrear como niña de primaria hacía que Dean prestara más atención a ella que a lo que se suponía que leía, sintiéndose extraño al verla ahí y no teniéndola estacionada allá fuera.

La chica parecía demasiado familiar pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ser una extraña; Dean sabía que seguía amando a su auto como sólo un hombre puede hacerlo pero el sentimiento que tenía hacia la mujer en su cama era diferente, ¿amor? No lo creía, era más como adoración y protección, temiendo que algo malo le pasara en esa manera tan vulnerable y Dean no podría arreglarla con piezas nuevas y un cambio de aceite. Esa mujer no era algo que pudiera romper y construir de nuevo, era una vida, la vida de una de las cosas más importantes para él, ¿qué pasaba si la perdía?

El teléfono de Sam sonando lo sacó de su ensoñación, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras éste atendía, ignorando olímpicamente el fastidio de su hermano.

— ¿Hola?—respondió mirando a Dean—Ah, hola Cass.

Ante el nombre recién dicho Dean se tensó y Baby se incorporó en la cama, mirando con interés al menor de los Winchester, esperando poder escuchar a Castiel aunque fuera a través de aquel aparato. Sabía que no debía de hablar de él, no debía de preguntar pero quería hacerlo, quería preguntar y Dean también, desde luego, pero no lo hacía porque eso arruinaría por completo su postura, porque el cazador sabía que las cosas eran mejores así, menos problemas qué acarrear pero…bueno, no iba a mentir, sentía la ausencia del ángel. Quizá más de lo que Sam sentía.

— ¿Algunos problemas, dices?—inquirió Sam, haciendo que Dean le mirara con el ceño fruncido— ¿Quieres que vayamos por ti? ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿En qué auto?—se mofó el mayor, señalando a la chica sentada en la cama.

Sam hizo una mueca al recordar que ellos no tenían cómo moverse ahora si no era en taxi o en autobús, al menos hasta que pudieran solucionar aquel problema. Y a eso le tenían que agregar que estaban en víspera de halloween, habría pandilleros lanzando huevos, niños pidiendo dulces, fiestas de disfraces en todos lados colmando la paciencia de Sam, mosqueándose al verse expuesto a eso sin un auto donde esconderse.

—No estás muy lejos del primer caso de conversión—señaló Sam mientras cerraba la computadora—Te mandaré la dirección por mensaje y te vemos ahí—Dean gruñó con fastidio mientras que Baby apretaba los labios—Ham…No sé, Cass, es…—Sam suspiró—Sí, de acuerdo, te veo en un rato.

Sam colgó la llamada y miró a su hermano, preguntándose cómo haría para que no se molestara más de lo que ya estaba; quizá Dean no era consciente de su enojo, en el último mes se la había pasado tan enojado que encontrarlo de buenas era como un milagro, haciendo que Sam se acostumbrara a su malhumor e intentara esquivarlo, manteniéndolo ocupado en cacerías con monstruos para desquitarse y no ser el receptor de ese malhumor.

—Me reuniré con Cass en la casa donde el oso de felpa—aclaró el menor levantándose de su asiento.

Ante el singular de la oración Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿No quieres que vaya?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Ham…creo que sería más productivo si vas por comida—sugirió Sam sin mirarlo a la cara, comenzando a recoger sus cosas—Ya sabes, no hemos desayunado y…

—Mientes—señaló Baby como si nada, haciendo que ambos la miraran—Cuando miente titubea mucho y aprieta los labios, demorándose en responder en un intento de buscar cualquier excusa—las orejas de Sam enrojecieron mientras Dean le miraba acusadoramente.

—No quieres que vaya—acusó el mayor mientras Sam dejaba caer los hombros.

—No sé qué pasó entre tú y Cass—declaró el menor ganándose un murmullo de parte de su hermano, algo que sonó como a _nada realmente_ —Y no quiero soportar algo incómodo sólo porque ustedes tuvieron lo que fuera—Dean chasqueó la lengua—Iré con él en lo que tienes tiempo para relajarte.

—Estoy relajado—se defendió el rubio haciendo que Baby chasqueara la lengua.

—En realidad no lo estás—declaró la chica haciendo que Dean la mirara—Tus manos, están hechas puño desde que Sam mencionó a Castiel—señaló haciendo que Dean enrojeciera—Cuando estás así conduces por horas hasta que crees que has dejado el problema atrás, jugamos carreras con ellos—declaró, sonriendo antes de dejarse caer en la cama— ¿Creen que pueda ir a 80km/hrs ahora?

—Estoy seguro que no llegarías ni a dos antes de quejarte—murmuró Dean antes de suspirar—De acuerdo, iré por algo de comer pero me llevaré a Baby—la chica se levantó de un salto.

Era como si Dean hubiera agitado las llaves, haciendo que ella estuviera lista en el instante en que el cazador le dijera que salían. Le gustaba salir con él, era más divertido que Sam, quizá era que estaba más acostumbrada a estar al mando de Dean que el de Sammy, rara vez la conducía el menor por lo que para ella era más familiar andar con Dean que con el castaño.

Sus tacones sonaron con un débil tic en el suelo mientras se colocaba junto a Dean, esperando el momento en que se levantara y saliera por la puerta.

—Esto es tan extraño—gruñó el mayor, levantándose—Pero bueno, vámonos.

— ¿A cuál cafetería?—cuestionó la chica, siguiéndolo—La de hace dos días le causó gases a Sam y créeme, fue realmente horrible estar escuchándolo durante todo el trayecto—Sam la miró molesto haciendo que Dean sonriera—La otra tenía a la camarera linda, ¿la recuerdas? Dijiste que era rubia, nos gustan las rubias. ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener sexo? Llevas un tiempo sin relacionarte con nadie, de Sam no me sorprende pero de ti sí—Baby seguía hablando mientras salían, haciendo que Dean la mirara extrañado.

— ¿Por qué hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos lo mismo?—cuestionó Dean, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia la derecha.

—La cafetería queda hacia el otro lado—informó Baby de manera distraída, asimilando la pregunta de Dean—No es como si fuéramos lo mismo es sólo que yo siempre he estado ahí ¿sabes?

Dean no respondió ante la corrección de la morena sólo cambió de trayectoria hacia la izquierda, pensando en lo que acababa de decir, sintiéndose terriblemente expuesto al percatarse de que, efectivamente, Baby siempre había estado ahí; cada charla que tuvo con Sam, con Castiel, con sus padres; cada noche que pasó dormitando en el asiento delantero o en la parte de atrás; cada vez que usó el auto de motel o de restaurante. Baby siempre estuvo ahí como si fuera parte de Dean, escuchando y sintiendo todo lo que la rodeaba, haciéndolo suyo de tal manera en que lo que los hermanos hicieron en el auto ya era de ella.

Eso le causaba una extraña sensación de pánico y entusiasmo en el estómago llenándolo de ganas de vomitar.

—No pienses sólo en ustedes dos—habló Baby mirando los demás autos de las calles—Llevo en el mundo desde 1967, Dean; estuve ahí para tus padres, también. Quiero que sepas que la noche en la que te concibieron, Uff, estuvieron…

—Okay, no necesito saber eso—la interrumpió Dean, mirándola con desagrado mientras ella sonreía—Pensé que lucirías acorde a la época en la que naciste.

Baby lo pensó, deteniéndose cuando Dean lo hizo sin necesidad de que el cazador se lo dijera, manteniéndose dando saltitos en su lugar como si se tratara de la marcha. Mirando fijamente a ambos lados de la calle antes de seguir andando de la mano con Dean, dirigiéndolo ella en esa ocasión, sintiendo que sabía a dónde dirigirse aunque Dean no le hubiera dicho con todas las palabras.

Lo sabía principalmente por los apretones que el hombre le daba en la mano, Baby sabía identificar cuáles les decían que a la izquierda, cuáles a la derecha y cuáles detenerse. Era como conducir…sólo que de una manera más rara.

—Creo que luzco como una matona de aquel año—murmuró pensativa, haciendo que Dean enarcara las cejas—No estoy segura, la mujer seguía reprimida ¿sabes? Yo ni siquiera me identificaba como una ella hasta que tú comenzaste a referirte a mí así—se encogió de hombros—Quizá sea un reflejo de lo que tú imaginabas.

Dean pensó en ello el resto del camino, respondiendo distraídamente las preguntas de Impala sobre por qué algunos autos lucían tan desgastados o las razones de que la comida terminara en la basura. También hablaron sobre las cosas que Dean había hecho en ella como dormir, hablar en sueños o cantar canciones que provocarían la burla de Sammy por años; ambos tenían una extraña manera de entenderse, como cortados por el mismo patrón.

Llegaron a la cafetería más cercana y Baby se dirigió a una mesa, comenzando a juguetear con los servilleteros mientras Dean hacía su pedido. El papel le resultaba extraño, había estado rodeada de bolas de infinito papel, de libros y documentos, sabía lo que era pero sentirlo en los dedos, poder tocarlo como una persona le era fascinante. Se entretuvo rompiendo en tiras las servilletas, estremeciéndose ante el sonido que hacían y la forma en la que se desmoronaban.

Estaba interesada con todo aquello. No se le hacía extraño pero sí diferente, por lo general ella solía ser más una espectadora de esas escenas, más acostumbrada a quedarse en la calle esperando por ellos, escuchándolos cuando estaban en ella o cuando se encontraban demasiado cerca de donde se estaba estacionada. Ella era…un objeto, no más, uno que había pasado con ellos muchas cosas pero que aún así no estaba siempre en su vida, había momentos en donde ella permanecía al margen, donde no se involucraba y era extraño ahora formar parte de ello todo el tiempo.

Pronto se aburrió del papel, preguntándose qué hacían Sam y Dean cuando estaban lejos de ella; miró su entorno con aburrimiento, acunando su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras veía con interés a las personas en la calle, intentando encontrar algo lo suficientemente interesante como para que le distrajera de su aburrimiento; había varios niños disfrazados yendo por las calles de la mano de sus madres; las calabazas seguían decorando los puestos, los murciélagos de utilería con telarañas y esqueletos decoraban los escaparates que alcanzaba a ver.

¿Por qué se disfrazarían? Ella sabía que había una historia detrás de eso, siempre había una historia, pero no la recordaba. La cantidad de historias que ella había escuchado hacía que unas a otras se volvieran confusas y hasta se le olvidaran, tanto que llevaba en aquel mundo ya era normal ¿no es así? Además, no se supone que ella estuviera pensando en eso, que estuviera pensando en lo absoluto pero, claro, ella no era como los otros autos.

Ella tenía algo de especial; pasó la mano por la marca que tenía en las clavículas de manera distraída, siguiendo el contorno de las letras sobre su piel mientras miraba de manera perdida hacia la nada, recordando los cuentos de un par de niños, las historias y las risas mientras esperaban al adulto responsable de ellos, cuidándolos sin que se dieran cuenta porque ella sólo era el auto que almacenaba esos momentos, el medio de transporte pero que estuvo más que otros.

—No deberías de mirar a la gente tan fijamente—la reprendieron sacándola de su estupor, haciendo que mirara a Dean sentarse frente a ella—Es escalofriante ¿sabes?

Baby frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro ligeramente haciendo que el corazón del cazador se estrujara de manera dolorosa al ver esa copia exacta de la mueca confusa que Castiel solía darle cuando no entendía a qué se refería sólo que, en esta ocasión, había largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros, nada de azul.

—Eso solías decirle a Cass—señaló Baby haciendo que Dean convirtiera las manos en puños— ¿Sabes? Tú puedes decirme lo que quieras, nunca diré nada ni voy a juzgarte—Dean no habló—Soy tu auto, Dean.

—Mi auto no debería de hablar—murmuró el cazador antes de suspirar—No hay nada de qué hablar ¿entiendes? Lo sabes—Baby apretó los labios antes de hacer un mohín— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

—Porque siento su ausencia—gruñó de malas, haciendo que Dean enarcara las cejas—No vas a entenderlo porque no lo sientes como yo—murmuró frustrada—Cuando Sam conduce se siente diferente porque no conduce como tú; estoy más ligada a ti que a Sam, Dean, por lo que…

—Si piensas insinuar siquiera que extraño a Castiel entonces será mejor que te detengas—gruñó el cazador, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—Estamos mejor sin él.

Baby la miró con enormes ojos llorosos y labios temblorosos ante esa declaración, sintiéndose terriblemente herida por las palabras de Dean; el nombre de Cass completo le lastimaba al ser dicho por aquel que se olvidó durante muchos años que su nombre era Castiel, no Cass; dolía escucharlo decir que estaban mejor sin él cuando Baby no lo sentía así. Ella sentía ese vacío, la ausencia en el asiento trasero, la falta de una presencia que callada daba consuelo porque sabía que estaba ahí.

Era extraño que ella, siendo un auto, lo sintiera de esa manera y Dean, siendo el humano, no expresara absolutamente nada pero, de nuevo, Baby sabía que lo haría cuando estuviera listo, con él era mejor no presionarlo aunque en serio necesitaba hablar del tema.

—No preguntaste sobre mamá y Jack—murmuró Dean haciendo que la chica dejara de querer llorar.

—Sabía que murieron, ustedes hablaron de eso—declaró antes de suspirar— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué murieron?—Dean bufó, teniendo tantas cosas para decirle a esos ojos oscuros.

—Culpaste a Cass, lo sé, sólo quiero saber ¿por qué?—Baby se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a jugar con las tiras de papel que tenía en frente—Yo te apoyo, si él hubiera dicho algo quizá habríamos tenido más cuidado con Jack y Mary estaría aquí…ambos lo estarían—asintió haciendo que Dean dejara de estar tan tenso—Quizá Dios ni siquiera hubiera aparecido, una nunca sabe.

—Pareces estar bien informada sobre lo que pasa aquí—señaló Dean con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué pensaste que él murió?

Baby pareció pensarlo, tomando las tiras de papel y acomodándolas de manera individual sobre toda su parte de la mesa intentando mantener las manos ocupadas. Se sentía extraña al tener toda esa energía dentro de ella cuando por regla general no le molestaba estar detenida durante lo que bien podrían ser horas.

—No hablas de él—aclaró la chica encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a Dean a través de las pestañas—Cuando no hablas de alguien es porque está muerto y pensé que estarías triste, quería saber qué decirte—confesó antes de morder su labio—Aunque eso no explicaría la ausencia de Pimp—Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pimp? ¿Quién es Pimp?

—El auto de Castiel, claro. Siempre está ahí junto a mí, no hablamos pero es un consuelo ¿sabes?—suspiró antes de mirar las tiras de papel—Es como si llenara el vacío que tú y Sam dejan cuando no salen de cacería; no necesito hablar con él para saber que está ahí, que no estoy sola rodeada de tantos autos que no son de mi agrado, demasiado toscos ¿los has visto? ¡Hay camionetas! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría una camioneta?

Baby arrugó la nariz haciendo a Dean sonreír divertido, se parecía a Sam cuando hacía una mueca de desagrado. En momentos así, donde parecía que la chica era como un pariente muy cercano, Dean olvidaba por completo que se trataba de su amado auto.

—Papá tuvo una camioneta—quiso informar el cazador.

Aquello en lugar de interesar a la chica sólo la hizo enrojecer y alzar la barbilla de esa manera arrogante que la hacía parecer una creída. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo que sus uñas brillaran bajo la luz del local antes de que girara el rostro con brusquedad a la ventana, chasqueando la lengua de manera sonora.

—Ni me recuerdes esa horrible traición—gruñó haciendo sonreír a Dean—Le di los mejores años de mi vida a John ¡y me cambió por una camioneta!—se llevó la mano al pecho de manera ofendida— ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¿Acaso una camioneta vale más que yo?—Dean iba a responder pero Baby no le dejo hablar— ¡Claro que no! Soy el mejor auto que el hombre pudo crear, ¿cómo una jodida camioneta va a valer más que yo?

Dean rió divertido olvidando su malhumor mientras Baby seguía quejándose y haciendo una lista de las ventajas y desventajas de tenerla a ella y a una camioneta. Aquella conversación era algo fácil de seguir porque hablaban de autos, porque Dean entendía el lenguaje de Baby, era el único en todo el mundo que podría entenderla a la perfección.

Si bien escucharla quejarse no era muy de su agrado lo prefería, claro que sí. Prefería concentrarse en los posibles problemas que podría tener un Chevy Impala que los que se aglomeraban a sus espaldas con posibles muertes y más discusiones; hablar de lo que Baby quería era más fácil, ¿acaso Dean no prefería concentrarse en su auto de vez en cuando? ¿No le agradaba pasar horas arreglando el Impala? Bueno, eso era lo más parecido a arreglarlo que tenía, de conducir durante horas y horas.

…

—Me gustó mucho la canción de _Taylor Swift_ —señaló Baby mientras caminaba junto a Dean.

—No me lo recuerdes—gruñó el cazador—No fue la mejor cacería para mí.

Ambos habían olvidado por completo que Sam esperaría en el motel una vez que terminara de ir por Cass y se habían ido a dar vueltas por ahí; no podían ir demasiado lejos puesto que no tenían vehículo pero juntos era como antes. La chica podía entonar de memoria cada álbum que Dean había reproducido en el estéreo del auto, cantando a voz de grito mientras Dean le miraba divertido; a veces paraban en una esquina y Baby se encargaba de mirar a ambos lados, esperando a que Dean apretara su mano para seguir caminando.

A pesar de que la chica lucía como una veinteañera próxima a los treinta parecía tener la retención de un niño de cinco años, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa o yendo de manera hiperactiva de un lado a otro ante la menor cosa que atrajera su atención, hablando hasta por los codos cuando Dean le preguntaba sobre cualquier cosa. Aunque su actividad favorita era quejarse.

Se quejaba de que si el clima seguía así pronto tendrían que cambiarle los neumáticos, claro, cuando fuera un auto de nuevo; se quejaba de la cantidad de basura que había y de las hojas en el suelo, alegando que era horrible cuando se atascaban en las llantas y tener que esperar a que Dean la limpiara; se quejaba de cómo había niños lanzando huevos a los parabrisas, casi horrorizada ante tal acción como si los autos hubieran recibido un balazo.

Habían estado dando vueltas por la ciudad, charlando hasta que olvidaban que así no se suponía que deberían ser las cosas, retrasando el regreso al motel por temor a lo que pudieran encontrar ahí.

Baby se detuvo de golpe en una esquina y se quedó ahí parada saltando en su lugar, Dean la miró con el ceño fruncido intentando hacerla avanzar pero ella sólo se tambaleó sin llegar a mucho.

—La luz está en rojo—señaló la chica en dirección al semáforo.

Dean miró hacia arriba encontrando que, efectivamente, la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo pero eso no les impedía seguir avanzando; estaban cerca del motel, era hora de regresar y aunque quisiera retrasarlo más eso sólo preocupará a Sam.

—Lo está para los autos—señaló Dean.

—Yo soy un auto—se apresuró a aclarar la chica—En caso de que lo olvidaras.

—Sí, pero no luces como un auto justo ahora, Baby.

Dean tiró de su mano haciéndola avanzar, ganándose gruñidos de parte de la chica sobre lo complicado que era ser un humano; los autos eran más fáciles de manejar, sólo tenías que entenderlos, escucharlos cuando era necesario y ellos harían el resto. Se detenían cuando les decías que lo hicieran, volvían a la vida cuando tú accedías a ellos, no había tantas complicaciones como parece suceder con los humanos.

Dean sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante las nuevas quejas de Baby; si era honesto se la imaginaba más callada y ruda, de esas que con solo verlas quieres alejarte sin embargo la chica no parecía cerrar la boca en ningún segundo. Y, secretamente, Dean la amaba más por eso, por no dejarle pensar en nada que no fueran sus propias cosas, por estar preocupada por él y sólo preguntar lo necesario, sin insistir demasiado como Sam.

Baby pertenecía a ambos Winchester, las iníciales en su clavícula lo demostraban, pero siempre iba a estar más ligada con Dean ¿por qué? Bueno, era fácil de saber. Ella fue destrozada y construida por el tipo que la llevaba de la mano, era el único en entenderla y en adorarla sin importar qué, siempre creía en ella y la protegía de cualquier rufián que quisiera pasarse de listo.

Pero Dean no entendía algo y necesitaba cuestionar antes de llegaran al motel.

— ¿Por qué pareces muy sentimental hacia Castiel?—cuestionó el cazador, cortando de tajo las quejas de la chica.

—Por tu culpa—declaró como si no tuviera importancia.

Dean frunció el ceño, mirándola con una ligera molestia aguijoneándole el estómago mientras ella estaba demasiado entretenida en mirar la banqueta intentando no pisar las líneas en ésta tarareando una canción de _AC/DC._

— ¿Por qué sería mi culpa?—gruñó Dean, apretando los dientes—Si fuera por mí entonces no lo extrañarías.

—Por el contrario, lo extrañaría mucho—aclaró Baby, deteniéndose en la entrada del motel—Mira, es como…—apretó los labios, pensando unos momentos antes de proseguir—Como cuando tú y Sam pelean—Dean frunció el ceño—Por regla general me quedo contigo pero Sam se va y yo siento la ausencia de Sam porque siempre ha estado ahí ¿me explico?—Dean frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien si entendía o no—No sé explicarlo bien. ¿Cómo un divorcio?

Dean se tomó unos segundos para organizar las ideas ante lo dicho por Baby sin sentir que tuviera mucha lógica.

— ¿Estás diciendo que eres como el perro en la relación?—cuestionó, un poco incrédulo, ganándose un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Baby—Pero Castiel no estuvo siempre.

—Cargué su gabardina en la cajuela durante meses, Dean—exclamó Baby, soltándolo y llevándose las manos a la cintura—Para ti él no estuvo ese tiempo pero para mí sí, ¡Cass siempre estuvo! Y luego desapareció y tú no me diste razones del por qué y yo sentía su ausencia. Sigo creyendo que pudo haber hecho más pero tú…—Baby suspiró intentando calmarse—Tú le dijiste que era familia ¿recuerdas? Cass era tu familia—Dean apretó los labios—Y yo soy de los Winchester. Tu familia es mi familia.

Dean no quería seguir hablando de eso, era demasiado molesto tener a Sam siempre sobre él insistiéndole sobre Castiel como para que ahora su propio auto también se lo recordara; Dean no pensaba demasiado en esa discusión que tuvo con el ángel, creía que Castiel le había dicho todo lo que tenía para decir así que podía vivir con eso. Era como si hubiera muerto.

Si estaba muerto era más fácil de sobrellevar la ausencia porque Dean sabía que no iba a volver, que estaría en el vacío para siempre y él podría seguir con su vida sin más. Si Castiel estaba muerto entonces Dean sólo le daría luto un tiempo y volvería como si nada. Si fingía que Castiel murió no estaría buscándolo entre las personas ni esperando su regreso.

Sam no lo entendía y no iba a explicárselo por la sencilla razón de que aquello había sido elección del ángel, quizá Dean lo empujo a irse (vale, no quizá. Dean lo empujó a irse) pero nada de lo que hicieran iba a resolver aquello. El mayor aún estaba molesto y ni siquiera se sentía listo para verlo de nuevo, sentía que lo golpearía o volvería a recordar lo que perdió. Mary…Jack, ¿por qué nadie creía que Jack le dolía? Claro que lo hacía, le dolía como el infierno, había sido su hijo ¿acaso él no podía sufrir la pérdida del Nefilim?

Ambos, Baby y Dean, siguieron caminando sin decir nada, en el tranquilo silencio que Dean recordaba de su auto, dirigiéndose a su habitación en aquel motel.

—Parece ser que Sam no ha llegado—señaló la chica al ver el estacionamiento vacío—No hay auto.

—Mejor para nosotros—murmuró Dean de malas.

—Estás enojado, ¿por qué estás enojado? ¿Fue por lo que dije?—al notar la preocupación de la chica Dean suspiró—No quiero que te enojes. Es más, no volveré a mencionar a Castiel—prometió alzando la mano—Si tú dices que murió entonces te creo, aprenderé a vivir con eso como antes y nada malo va a pasar—ante la solemnidad con la que hablaba Dean se atrevió a sonreír divertido—Lo prometo, palabra de _Baby Drive_.

Ante tales palabras Dean se soltó riendo, dejando de estar molesto, sintiéndose más tranquilo como siempre le ocurría cuando pasaba un momento a solas con su auto. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la chica haciendo que su cabello descubriera la trampa para demonios en toda su espalda hecha con lo que parecía tinta blanca que se perdía un poco en su piel, apenas perceptible para aquel que mirara demasiado cerca.

Al abrazarla Dean se sintió en casa, sintió esa calidez que le recorría cuando se subía al asiento de Baby dispuesto a irse por una carretera y perderse del mundo; se sintió de nuevo a salvo, lejos de ese pesar y ese malhumor que parecía tomar el control de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Baby le sonrió como si supiera lo que hacía y ambos siguieron caminando hacia su habitación con esa familiaridad que sólo puedes tener con quien siempre ha estado ahí, con quien te ha escuchado en tu mejor y tu peor momento.

Para Baby volvió a sentirse extraña al no quedarse afuera a esperar a Dean, era una sensación que le hacía arrugar la nariz porque le era más tranquilo quedarse afuera en absoluta calma, esperando por Sam y Dean antes de volver a la vida sin más, permaneciendo en pausa un buen rato y no estar despierta todo el tiempo.

—Me alegra que volvieran—ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Sam—Tenemos problemas, serios problemas.

Sam estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa que tenía la habitación con su portátil abierto, rodeado de todos los libros que habían tenido con ellos antes de que Baby apareciera; Dean le miró confundido antes de pasar la vista por toda la habitación, sintiendo el corazón en un puño al ver a un pelinegro de vieja gabardina beige sentado sobre la cama de Sam, leyendo sin alzar la vista hacia los recién llegados. Baby hizo un sonido similar al de un bocinazo y de su boca pareció salir humo blanco, como cuando el motor se detenía sin más.

Dean se apresuró a mirar a Castiel de arriba abajo, asegurándose que nada malo le hubiera pasado como para que Sam dijera que tenían problemas pero lo encontró tal y como recordaba; con el ceño fruncido, los labios ligeramente apretados y mirando fijamente el libro en sus manos, ignorando olímpicamente a Dean tal y como él había hecho con Castiel antes de que se fuera.

El cazador apretó los labios pero Baby atrajo su atención, soltando otro sonido igual a un bocinazo al ver a una tercera persona sentada en el suelo, cerca de Castiel; era un chico de aproximadamente su edad, quizá más joven, tenía piel tostada y usaba una chaqueta marrón similar a la que Dean tuvo alguna vez; vestía unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca, lucía demasiado entretenido con el celular del ángel como para notar quién estaba ahí.

Nada en él era tan extraño como en Baby, que tenía las iníciales de los Winchester en la clavícula y la trampa de demonios en la espalda; en realidad parecía un simple chico de no más de 23 años sentado en el suelo de la habitación como esperando por algo.

Dean frunció el ceño y miró a Sam esperando una respuesta pero Baby se le adelanto.

— ¡Pimp!—exclamó con alegría sobresaltando al chico.

El mencionado alzó la cabeza, mirando con interés a quién lo llamaba con brillantes ojos castaños antes de sonreír abiertamente y levantarse de golpe.

— ¡Baby!—exclamó aquel chico extendiendo los brazos.

Baby se apartó de Dean sin más y corrió a abrazar al chico frente a ellos como si no se hubieran visto en un largo tiempo, abrazándose con fuerza mientras daban vueltas en su lugar, estrujándose y hablando de algo que ellos no entendían, pareciendo realmente cómodos el uno con el otro. Dean se sintió terriblemente desplazado por aquel extraño, ¿cómo lo había llamado Baby? ¿Pimp? ¿No era así como…?

Miró a Sam esperando una confirmación a lo que su hermano asintió, dándose la vuelta en su silla ignorando lo que veía en la computadora para contemplar a los dos chicos que se abrazaban con alegría, alegando que era difícil ser humano, que se habían extrañado, preguntando sobre los lugares a dónde habían ido pero sin soltarse.

— ¿Ella es Impala?—preguntó Castiel, hablando por primera vez desde que la puerta se abrió y Dean apareció.

—Sí, y al parecer se conocían—murmuró Sam señalando el abrazo de los “autos.”

—Baby mencionó algo sobre ser consciente del auto—aclaró Dean, dirigiéndose a la silla libre en la mesa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia la cama de su hermano—Como mejores amigos por siempre—dijo con sorna— ¿Tienes algo?

Sam miró a Cass, esperando a que él le dijera lo que habían encontrado, pero el ángel estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a los dos chicos que no dejaban de abrazarse y de hablar demasiado rápido, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y olvidar el libro que tenía en el regazo. El menor de los Winchester suspiró, sabiendo que aquello sólo empeoraría a la larga.

—Fuimos con el hombre del osito de felpa—aclaró Sam, regresando su atención a Dean—Charlaba con la mujer de la muñeca Barbie—informó haciendo que Dean le mirara, esperando por más—Al parecer ellos jugaban de niños y Barbie y Ted eran muy unidos.

— ¿Qué tanto?—inquirió Dean.

—Demasiado—murmuró Sam antes de mirar a Impala y al auto de Cass—Algo así pero más…romántico.

Dean miró hacia donde estaba Baby, encontrándola sentada en la cama de Dean mientras que Pimp estaba sentado detrás de Castiel, ambos charlando en voz baja como si los autos tuvieran distintos temas de conversación. Dean frunció el ceño al ver cómo aquel tipo le sujetaba las manos a Baby, descubriendo que también usaba dos pulseras en cada mano pero diferentes a las de la chica, parecían más brazaletes dorados que pulseras. También tenía anillos similares a tuercas en cada dedo, sus anillos parecían ser iguales a los de Impala pero algo en su forma les diferenciaba, ¿o eran las manos?

¿Por qué el auto de Castiel era un chico? Eso no tenía lógica para Dean, no había escucha a Castiel referirse al vehículo como un Él, aunque tampoco como un Ella; además que no creía que estuviera demasiado ligado al auto, Cass siempre estaba cambiando de transporte, a veces usaba el Lincoln y a veces un Toyota, Cass no tenía esa unión con su vehículo como Dean así que ¿por qué estaba ahí sentado como una persona?

—Cass cree que es Afrodita—informó Sam haciendo que Dean bufara.

— ¿Cass cree? Bueno, eso ayuda mucho.

Ante el tono con el que dijo aquello Castiel dejó de prestar atención a lo que fuera que hiciera y lo miró conectando sus ojos con los de Dean, haciendo que el cielo dejara de parecer tan nublado al contemplar el azul en sus pupilas; Dean sintió como su estómago se revolvía y miles de palabras querían salir de su boca, atoradas en la punta de su lengua mientras aquel ángel entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba durante lo que le parecieron largos segundos antes de mirar su regazo, como si Dean no hubiera hablado.

El mayor de los Winchester odiaba ser ignorado, no le gustaba, era molesto. Siempre estaba haciéndose notar ya fuera a propósito o no; no le gustaba que Castiel, en específico, le ignorara; había estado acostumbrado a tener la entera atención del ángel durante muchos años, ser prioridad para él y ahora, aunque seguía un poco molesto, Castiel actuaba como si Dean no estuviera ahí tal y como el cazador había hecho con él.

Debía de admitir que ya no era tan agradable la ley del hielo.

—Dean—le regañó su hermano, ganándose un bufido—En fin, creemos que es cosa de Afrodita pero no tenemos a la mano nada contra dioses, todo estaba en la cajuela.

Ambos hermanos miraron a Baby atrayendo la atención de la chica. Ella los miró a ambos de hito en hito, notando a con rapidez que Dean estaba enojado y Sam nervioso; ladeó la cabeza, confundida, haciendo que Dean maldijera entre dientes aquel gesto antes de arrebatarle la computadora a su hermano y ponerse a ver lo que fuera que mostrara en un intento de no pensar demasiado. Su buen rato había terminado desde que atravesó la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó Baby mirando a Sam.

—Las cosas que necesitamos para el caso estaban en la cajuela—aclaró el pelilargo con una sonrisa.

—Oh—Baby frunció el ceño, mirándose las piernas, antes de mirar a Sam—Entonces eso es malo.

—Podemos buscar algún pino por el bosque o algo—señaló Castiel, cerrando el libro en su regazo y mirando fijamente al menor de los hermanos—Pronto será navidad, venderán algunos—se encogió de hombros haciendo que Dean gruñera.

— ¿Sabemos por qué es Afrodita?—cuestionó el cazador rubio.

No se había dirigido a nadie en especial pero él esperaba una respuesta de parte del de gabardina, una respuesta que no le dieron ya que Castiel le había ignorado por completo y se había puesto a platicar con Pimp. Baby, al ver la mueca de Dean, se apresuró a incorporarse y dirigirse al cazador, colocándose a su lado fielmente mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia donde el ángel y su auto estaban sentados.

Ella había sido honesta con lo que le dijo a Dean, no iba a preguntar más por el ángel. Si para Dean estaba muerto entonces lo estaba para ella también porque ella era de los Winchester, de Sam y Dean, y aunque Cass fue familia Dean ya no lo sentía así.

Aunque Baby sospechaba que mentía, lo sentía como siente ahora el papel en la yema de los dedos. Ella sabía tanto de Dean y de Sam, sabía sus secretos, lo que cada uno hizo resguardados en el auto; como cuando Sam lloró la muerte de Gabriel y Rowena o cuando Dean llamó en sueños a Cass; sabía cuando Sammy estaba feliz por una llamada de Rowena o de Eileen, sabía cuánto le gustaba a Dean que su teléfono sonara y que fuera Castiel. Sabía el amor que los chicos sintieron cuando Mary volvió a subirse al auto.

Baby lo sabía todo, los Winchester no podían mentirle en nada.

—Afrodita es la diosa del amor—informó Sam atrayendo la atención de Dean y Baby—Los objetos que fueron convertidos son…están ligados de alguna manera a sus dueños. Los aman—Dean miró a Baby teniendo que estar de acuerdo con su hermano.

—Entonces…—Dean enarcó las cejas, esperando.

—No sé—confesó Sam, llevándose las manos al rostro—Los objetos parecen normales, ninguno ha asesinado a alguien aún y no he escuchado de alguien más pasando por lo mismo. No sé qué pretende Afrodita pero tenemos que encontrarla.

— ¿Por qué?—cuestionó Baby con confusión.

—Para que nos diga cómo revertirlo—aclaró Dean mirándola—No me malinterpretes, me caes muy bien pero necesitamos el auto.

—Sí, no me gusta mucho ser una persona—asintió Baby haciendo un mohín antes de mirarse a sí misma—Aunque estoy muy buena ¿no creen?—Dean sonrió al tiempo que Sam reía—Yo siempre supe que era perfecta.

La chica sonrió gentilmente antes de girar sobre el tacón afilado de sus zapatos y hacer revolotear su cabello de manera brusca, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cama de Dean donde Pimp la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

Dean se dio un momento para contemplar al que era el auto de Castiel. No era fornido, tan solo parecía tener hombros anchos, parecía más desgarbado que nada; su piel era casi dorada, como quien pasa horas bajo el sol mientras que sus ojos eran del color del chocolate y su cabello de un rubio como la paja cayendo por debajo de su barbilla en mechones lacios; su ropa era de colores cálidos, nada extravagante como lo parecía ser Baby con todo ese cuero; de hecho Dean podría clasificar a Pimp como un chico de Texas, sólo le faltaba el sombrero mientras que su nena era más a motociclista, una gamberra.

Se parecía un poco a Castiel, si lo comparaba físicamente tenía la nariz y las cejas aunque de un tono más marrón pero, a diferencia del ángel, Pimp tenía pecas en sus pómulos y en el puente de su nariz. Y para el colmo parecía realmente feliz de ver a Baby dirigirse a él.

—Quizá podríamos ir a ver los otros dos casos de transformación antes de que anochezca—sugirió Castiel, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia Sam—Si encontramos un patrón será una pista para encontrar a Afrodita o saber por qué hace esto.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es Afrodita?—cuestionó Sam, mirando al ángel.

—Es el aura rosa que envuelve a los objetos—aclaró señalando a Baby y a Pimp, haciendo que los hermanos intentaran ver eso que Cass mencionaba—No es posible de distinguir para los humanos pero está ahí, esa aura dice Afrodita—Castiel se encogió de hombros mirando a Sam—Si la diosa del amor está involucrada…

—Tal vez un Cupido también—susurró Sam.

Dean estaba comenzando a sentirse terriblemente desplazado y no le agradaba en lo absoluto, para nada. Antes él no era el ignorado pero, claro, antes confiaba en el ángel. Frunció el ceño mirando fijamente hacia la mesa, cruzando los brazos mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de la silla.

Miró fijamente a Baby, que de pronto también parecía molesta mientras miraba el intercambio entre Sam y Castiel, sintiendo a la perfección el desplazamiento mientras Pimp a su lado charlaba sobre todo lo que había hecho con Castiel desde que se fueron; Baby sabía que Pimp no la había extrañado como ella a él porque no eran lo mismo, Pimp no pasaba todo su tiempo con el ángel y éste no le quería como Dean la quería a ella.

Baby emitió un débil ronroneo como si estuviera a punto de salir disparada haciendo que Dean se levantara de golpe, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Cass charlaba con Sam, sintiéndose realmente molesto de no ser incluido en la conversación; sí, las cosas entre él y Castiel no habían terminado bien pero no tenía que ignorarlo cuando se trataba del trabajo, podían hablar sin problema, Dean lo intentaría ¿o quizá no? Siempre tendía a perder los estribos cuando se trataba del ángel.

—Iré yo a revisar—gruñó Dean.

—Acabas de llegar—murmuró Sam, mirándolo.

Dean no respondió, pasó junto a Castiel rozándolo levemente con el hombro, haciendo que el ángel cerrara los ojos intentando calmarse, apretando los labios al sentirlos temblar y sus manos convertidas en puño.

Se estaba esforzando mucho para no parecer una carga en ese caso, de verdad que intentaba ayudar en lo que pudiera; que su auto se viera afectado por lo que pasaba ahí había sido algo que no esperaba, un percance. Otro plan que no salía de acuerdo a lo dicho haciéndolo sentir terriblemente culpable aunque él no había hecho absolutamente nada. Intentaba hablarle el más mínimo al mayor de los Winchester para no molestarlo aunque se moría por abrazarle y decirle que lo había echado de menos.

—Okay, ¿saben qué? Ya basta—gruñó Sam llevándose una mano al rostro—No sé qué demonios pasó entre ustedes pero necesitan hablarlo o al menos superarlo para que podamos trabajar juntos.

—Cass se fue—gruñó Baby desde la cama, haciendo que los tres le vieran—Todo es su culpa.

— ¿Su culpa?—repitió Pimp, sorprendido, mirándola con las cejas enarcadas— ¿Por qué es nuestra culpa?

—Cass sabía que Jack estaba mal, ¡y los perdimos a ambos!—exclamó Baby, alzando los brazos al cielo antes de pasarse una por el cabello y mostrar las marcas en su clavícula—No Jack y no Mary—ante el último nombre hizo un mohín—Si tan sólo lo hubiera dicho…

—Dean también sabía que Jack estaba mal—exclamó Pimp, señalándola acusadoramente—Fuiste con Donatello, ¿lo olvidas? Lo escuchaste, Jack no estaba bien y ellos lo sabían.

—Chicos—habló Sam intentando atraer su atención.

Claro que el menor de los Winchester se vio ignorado, los autos estaban mirándose retadoramente; Baby se levantó de la cama plantándose frente a Pimp con las manos convertidas en puño, comenzando a calentarse y a enrojecer mientras que el chico temblaba levemente y de sus orejas salía humo blanco, como si de un tubo de escape se tratara.

No era una imagen normal la que tenían en frente, en realidad daba un poco de medio debido al ronroneo de Baby y al débil gruñido que emitía Pimp mientras ambos se contemplaban, como si estuvieran ante un semáforo rojo dispuestos a jugar unos arrancones con el otro al precio que fuera. Dean, bajo ninguna circunstancia, iba a arriesgar a su amado auto a unas carreras con riesgo de que chocara, ni siquiera si Baby era humana, así que se apresuró a tomar a la chica de la cintura y alzarla en el aire mientras soltaba un sonido similar al de un derrapón extendiendo las manos hacia Pimp.

Castiel se interpuso entre ambos, sujetando a Pimp de los hombros al verlo dar un paso al frente amenazante mientras todo ese humo envolvía a Castiel como una nube alrededor de su cabeza. Temblaba y estaba demasiado caliente, como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre mientras sus labios emitían un suave gruñido, un motor en punto muerto.

—Sin duda son sus autos—gruñó Sam levantándose, escuchando a Baby emitir gruñidos mientras que Pimp se quedaba justo donde Cass le decía.

—No entiendo qué ganan con discutir esto—gruñó Dean colocando a Baby detrás de él y haciendo que lo mirara—Ya basta, ¡ella no va a volver!—exclamó el cazador silenciando a todos, al escucharlo Baby hizo un mohín y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos—Ella ya no está, Baby, tampoco Jack y ambos se quedarán donde están en este instante así que nada ganas con seguir enojada.

Dean enmudeció después de lo dicho, viéndose reflejado en los ojos como obsidianas de Baby que le contemplaban llorosos y tristes, dolida ante las palabras del cazador. Dean relajó su postura y miró a los demás en la habitación; Castiel y Sam estaban contemplándolo con estupefacción, como si no asimilaran que Dean acabara de decir eso con total plenitud.

El corazón del mayor de los Winchester se sintió pesado mientras todo su cuerpo parecía congelarse, aún escuchando en sus oídos sus palabras dichas a voz de grito hacia la chica que tenía en frente, aún asimilando lo que había salido de su boca; Mary no iba a volver, Dean sabía eso desde el momento en que se fue, su madre no volvería no importaba cuánto llorara y se enojara entonces ¿por qué apenas eso tenía significado? Era como si se hubieran tratado de palabras huecas todo este tiempo, sin significado alguno hasta que Dean por fin pudo comprenderlas.

— ¿Mary no volverá?—Baby habló con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Jack tampoco?—Pimp cuestionó detrás de ellos haciendo que lo miraran—Pero es Jack, ¿por qué no va a volver?

Castiel le sonrió con pesar, haciendo que el brillo en sus ojos se apagara por completo mientras dejaba caer los hombros hacia adelante, viéndose tan cansado como si tuviera el peso del mundo aún sobre él y no hubiera nadie que le ayudara con la carga. Dean sintió su estómago revolverse ante la imagen de un desolado Castiel, al verlo negar con la cabeza en dirección al auto y pronunciar la sencilla frase de _tienen paz ahora._

A Baby, como digno auto de Dean, esa explicación no le fue suficiente porque ella era un vehículo, para ella la gente siempre iba y venía pero no su familia; demasiado tiempo con ellos, tanto que no sabría decir qué fue de ella antes que los Winchester, perder a cualquiera de ellos iba a ser doloroso, ahora lo sabía. Lo fue cuando John no volvió nunca más, sintió su ausencia durante mucho tiempo hasta que Dean la destrozó por completo.

Mary había estado ahí desde que llegó a ellos y luego dejo de estarlo. Cuando volvió Baby se sintió llena y plena porque al fin tenía una familia más allá de los hermanos, porque no sólo eran el par de chicos que siempre cuidó sino que había alguien más que cuidaría de ellos pero ella…

— ¿Eso hacen los humanos, entonces?—susurró con voz entrecortada mirando a Dean—Ustedes sólo se van y esperan a que el resto estén bien con eso—Dean la miró con pesar—Y uno, como objeto, sólo se queda ahí esperando a que vuelvan, intentando adivinar una razón por la que se fueron sin despedirse porque para ustedes nosotros no somos nada más que una cosa que es de utilidad—Dean suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza—No me despedí—sollozó Baby en su pecho—Ella prefirió a una camioneta y a mí dejo de usarme.

Dean miró por encima de la cabeza de la chica a su hermano, preguntándose si todo eso era absolutamente necesario pero Sam sólo se encogió de hombros, Pimp y Cass parecían estar perfectamente bien a su lado, tan sólo mirando a la chica que estaba enojada con todos.

Quizá eso era culpa de Dean, se dijo Sam a sí mismo al verla llorar. Aquella idea le hizo fruncir el ceño; Baby parecía ser un reflejo de todo lo que Dean sentía, desde su incertidumbre ante la ausencia de Castiel, el hecho de que lo seguía culpando y el llanto de no haberse despedido de Mary, era como si el auto fuera un canal para todas las emociones que su hermano sentía haciéndole carcomerse la cabeza con respecto a lo que Afrodita intentaba hacer.

Miró al ángel y a su auto, preguntándose si con ellos era igual aunque no parecían tan unidos como Dean con el Impala; ¿acaso Cass le había dado un significado al auto sin que ellos lo supieran? Sabían que el pelinegro no tenía problema en usar cualquier vehículo a comparación de Dean, que se quejaba todo el tiempo si conducía un auto que no fuera Baby.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que dejemos eso de ir con los demás hasta mañana—pidió Sam con un suspiro mirando a su hermano—Tengo una idea y quiero analizarla antes de hacer algo.

—Pero mañana es halloween—señaló Dean haciendo que su hermano suspirara—La magia en halloween suele ser más poderosa.

—Afrodita no se ve afectada a no ser que sea febrero—señaló Castiel de manera distraída, haciendo que Dean sintiera ganas de vomitar al ver que era la primera vez que Castiel le respondía—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea Afrodita a pesar de las señales. Podría ser una imitación de una bruja o algo así—Sam gruñó.

—Fantástico, bueno, mientras no sepamos nada de nada será mejor que descansemos—señaló el menor ganándose un suspiro colectivo—Cass, ¿estarás bien si…?

—Puedes prestarme tu computadora y ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí—señaló Castiel encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puedes usar la mía.

Después de decir aquello Dean se dio cuenta que había sido él quien habló, haciendo que Baby se apartara unos centímetros y le mirara ligeramente esperanzada, con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto pero con los ojos brillantes como topacios, dispuestos a tomar lo mínimo que Dean pudiera ofrecerle para aferrarse a él.

El cazador no esperó una respuesta de nadie, simplemente acarició el cabello de la chica en sus brazos antes de pedir el primer turno para el baño; si era honesto no sabía como sentirse, estaba cansado de estar enojado todo el tiempo, cansado de sentir esa ausencia a donde quiera que fuera buscando desesperadamente algo con qué llenarla sin quedar satisfecho. Simplemente estaba agotado y esperaba un poco de consuelo en todo eso, ese consuelo que no era Sam, ese que le apoyaba en todo incluso si no estaba de acuerdo.

Castiel suspiró al sentir a Dean tirando de ese hilo invisible que los unía, casi echándose a llorar de alivio al volver a sentir su conexión, pero no lo atendió, se quedó ahí parado en medio de la habitación mientras Sam intentaba organizar a los autos sintiéndose un poco cansado después de todo el día que había llevado, ¿caminar siempre había sido tan agotador?

…

Baby y Pimp se encontraban sentados a las fueras de su habitación mirando fijamente el estacionamiento vacío, sintiendo extraño no estar en una de las plazas, aparcados en espera de que se les solicitara en la mañana. Era tan extraño no ser parte de aquella imagen, al menos no como estaban acostumbrados ya que sí se encontraban afuera pero lucían más como una pareja que un par de autos clásicos.

Baby suspiró y colocó la cabeza en el hombro de Pimp sintiendo que, a pesar de la diferencia de complexiones, parecía encajar perfectamente ahí. Miró su pálida mano comparada contra la dorada del Lincoln, ella lucía demasiado delicada en comparación con Pimp; las curvas de Baby eran acentuadas, ligeras, casi elegantes mientras que Pimp era más anguloso, recto, sin curvas convirtiéndose más en un plano un tanto cuadrado que en carretera llena de vuelcos.

Sus anillos encajaban cuando entrelazaban sus manos como tuercas de un engrane, cubriendo cada vacío que el otro poseía hasta hacerlos parecer parte de un todo. No hablaban mucho, se dedicaban a contemplar lo que les rodeaba en completo silencio mientras se mantenían sujetos de las manos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pidiendo perdón por la discusión de hace unas horas, dándose cuenta que cada uno estaba cargando con su propia perdida. A Baby le dolía la pérdida de Mary y a Pimp la de Jack, ambos sintiendo sus ausencias porque estaban ligados a su conductor de alguna manera.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Impala frunciera el ceño a la oscuridad y ladeara ligeramente el rostro, sintiendo cosquillas en la nariz debido al cabello de Pimp.

—No sabía que Castiel te quería tanto—murmuró pensativa.

Pimp, un poco confundido por la reciente conversación, enarcó una ceja girando el rostro para ver a Baby, la chica tuvo que apartarse de su hombro al verlo girar el cuerpo en su dirección, manteniendo sus manos en su regazo en caso de que quisiera soltarla.

—No lo hace—aclaró Pimp sin más—Pero creo que desde que nos fuimos ha cambiado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sólo estamos nosotros—declaró Pimp encogiéndose de hombros—Cass busca algo y no sabe qué es, supongo que una manera de llenar el vacío, por lo que va de un lado a otro. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo en carreteras que ya nos hicimos buenos amigos—Pimp sonrió con nostalgia—Aunque sé que lo que él siente yo no puedo llenarlo.

—Ya, lo comprendo—asintió Baby mirando hacia sus manos unidas, haciendo que su cabello cayera por su rostro mostrando la trampa de demonios en su espalda—Quisiera llenar la pérdida que ambos sienten pero no sé cómo, siempre he sido más unida a Dean que a Sam y sé que Sammy sufre...incluso después de lo de Rowena…—Baby suspiró—Dean ya no habla conmigo—confesó con vergüenza.

Pimp contempló a su fiel compañera con el ceño fruncido, encontrándola realmente avergonzada, con el labio inferior sobresaliendo en un mohín que le hacía sentir miserable. Baby se veía realmente triste y él no podía entenderlo por la sencilla razón de que su relación con Castiel no era como la de ella y Dean; Cass nunca hablaba con él, nunca pasaba largas horas lavándolo y dándole mantenimiento y Pimp no se molestaba, así funcionaba el ángel.

Pero verla a ella de esa manera, después de que su relación con Dean siempre había sido tan activa y feliz, le hacía preocuparse. Quizá eran los sentimientos que ser humano conllevaba, él no podía saberlo pero no le gustaba saber que Baby estaba triste porque ella siempre estaba feliz, siempre sentía su aura de amor y felicidad cuando estaban estacionados juntos.

—Antes me contaba todo—susurró Baby mirando a Pimp con enormes ojos oscuros—Sabía todo de él, cualquier cosa que pasara yo era de las primeras en enterarme y hasta hace dos días al fin se dignó a decirme que te habías ido, ¡yo pensaba que Castiel estaba muerto!—exclamó, ofendida de verse tratada de esa manera—Ya no me dice las cosas, se las guarda y eso me hace sentir mal.

—No es tu culpa, Baby—la consoló Pimp apretando su mano—Han pasado por mucho, es normal que se sientan así. Dale un poco de tiempo.

—Es que Dean no era así—señaló ella sacudiendo la cabeza—Ese no es mi Dean. Temo que llegue el día en que yo deje de ser importante para él y me deje por una camioneta.

Pimp, muy a su pesar, sonrió ante las palabras de Baby; ella odiaba las camionetas desde que John la había dejado por una mientras que Pimp las encontraba interesante con esa parte trasera vacía en la que podían echar miles de cosas.

No obstante no era momento de declarar su admiración por las camionetas cuando Baby se encontraba tan triste. Se inclinó hacia ella y presionó sus labios en su sien ganándose un entrecortado suspiro mientras las hebras de cabello oscuro parecían entrelazarse con las suyas propias, olisqueó el aroma de la chica, sonriendo al encontrar el whiskey y un poco de pólvora en su cabello; presionó su frente contra un costado de su cabeza y suspiró.

—Yo no te dejaría por una camioneta—susurró Pimp haciendo a Baby suspirar.

—También te extrañe—asintió la chica, girando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos— ¿No es injusto que tengamos que estar separados por sus problemas?

—Pero igual te pienso en cada kilómetro que recorro—la tranquilizó Pimp haciéndola reír—Dean sólo necesita tiempo, lo conoces mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo—Baby suspiró asintiendo—Además, Impala no llora, ella es una chica fuerte.

—No necesito que me digas mis virtudes, Lincoln, lo sé—gruñó la pelinegra antes de sonreír—Gracias.

—Oye, soy el más joven aquí, mi deber es cuidar a los ancianos.

Baby le dio un empujón haciéndolo tambalearse, ambos riendo en la noche como dos cómplices, manteniéndose uno junto al otro como hacían en la cochera del búnker sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, consolando la ausencia de sus conductores de alguna manera, llenado el vacío que aquella existencia conllevaba.

En la entrada del motel un par de siluetas contemplaban esa escena, sintiendo satisfacción al verlos interactuar de esa manera, siendo el reflejo de dos corazones heridos.

—Y tú decías que convirtiera a la gabardina—gruñó uno de los implicados, sonando arrogante, como si arrastrara las palabras.

—Igual habría funcionado—se defendió el otro.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de la escena, dispuestos a continuar con lo que habían empezado con el propósito de deshacer aquello que les impedía estar juntos desde hace milenios.

Todo a costa de corazones enamorados que se encargaron de unir con la magia.

…

Calabazas, niños disfrazados, caramelos por todos lados. Sam estaba sintiéndose de los nervios al ver a niños ir y venir con disfraces que intentaban ser terroríficos mientras jugaban y reían agitando una calabaza de plástico en un intento de llenarla de dulces antes del anochecer; algunos adolescentes se preparaban para alguna fiesta, muchos aún no tenían disfraz haciendo que Sam sintiera un poco de consuelo y otros, como su hermano, preferían estar viendo maratones de películas de terror en el motel que salir a enfrentar lo que les mantenía ahí.

Sacar a Dean de la habitación había requerido un esfuerzo titánico de parte de Sam y Baby, alegando que era importante hacer lo que tenían que hacer mientras que el mayor seguía aferrado a su cama, pidiendo quedarse para el maratón de Viernes 13 sin mucho éxito. Baby había hecho una pataleta amenazando con no volver a encender una vez que volviera a su apariencia normal haciendo que Dean se levantara y aceptara salir.

Los cinco se encontraban yendo en dirección a la casa de la taza de té que se había convertido en un hombre rechoncho de cabello blanco, cerca a la del reloj inglés que le crispaba los nervios a Dean por su acento. Habían desayunado algo en el camino pero eso no evitaba que las cosas resultaran menos tensas; Baby iba entre Sam y Dean, tomándolos de las manos y dirigiéndolos por el camino mientras Pimp hacía lo mismo con Castiel detrás de ellos, a veces haciendo sonidos de bocinazo cuando Baby no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido ganándose otros de parte de la chica.

Era un tanto extraña la escena que tenían esa mañana, estaban acostumbrados a ser ellos tres en sus autos, a veces ni siquiera había necesidad de traer al Pimp de Cass, por lo que tenerlos ahora en estado humano, charlando sin parar de lo que veían, compartiendo sus vivencias personales con sus respectivos conductores hacían que resultaran demasiado ruidosos, muchas personas para sólo ir a una casa a hacer preguntas de seguimiento.

Baby frenó de golpe haciendo que Sam y Dean se balancearan antes de detenerse a su lado, detrás de ellos Pimp se estrelló con la chica al verse detenidos de improvisto, haciendo que Castiel chocara con la espalda de Dean amenazando con tumbarlos a ambos.

— ¿Qué diablos, Baby?—regañó Dean, asegurándose que Castiel no iba a caerse.

—Hay un gatito—señaló Baby al frente con la cabeza.

En medio de la banqueta se encontraba un gato negro de brillantes ojos verdes mirándolos de manera espeluznante, siendo consciente de ellos cinco como comúnmente no pasaba. Baby parecía encantada con el felino, a ella le gustaban los animales así como a Sam pero sabía que nunca iba a poder tener uno por Dean; de hecho, cuando Sam tuvo un perro fue muy divertido, le gustaba tener un perro ¿podrían tener un gato? Decían que eran más comportados que los perros, ¿por qué no tenían un gato?

—Baby, puedes pasar sin molestarlo—aclaró Sam mirando a la chica—No tienes que detenerte tan bruscamente—Baby lo miró a los ojos un momento antes de contemplar al gato en la banqueta.

—Es difícil deshacerse de las viejas costumbres—aclaró antes de seguir caminando—Lo siento por el golpe, Pimp—se disculpó por encima del hombro.

—No hay problema, te entiendo—asintió el rubio.

Castiel lo miró interesado, preguntándose si realmente lo entendía, perdiéndose la mirada de Dean por encima del hombro, esa que decía que lo deseaba justo a su lado como el consuelo de que la fe seguía ahí a pesar de haberla perdido.

Dean se apresuró a seguir mirando al frente mientras Castiel le preguntaba a Pimp el hecho de frenar cuando hay un animal en su camino, haciendo que el auto comenzara una extensa charla sobre cómo la mayoría de los animales muertos en carretera eran culpa de conductores que no quitaban el pie del acelerador y ellos, como autos, tenían la imagen del pobre ser antes de perder la vida, sintiéndose culpables por semejante acción.

La tensión que les había acompañado desde la mañana fue desapareciendo conforme Baby y Pimp seguían charlando de animales atropellados y cosas así, poniendo en perspectiva a los cazadores sobre el día a día de un auto como ellos, donde verse llenos de sangre era tan común como echar gasolina, al menos en la vida de Baby; Pimp era más tranquilo, tan sólo recordando breves momentos en los que se vio afectado por alguna cacería. Sam estaba realmente asombrado en lo parecidos que eran los autos con sus conductores, siendo casi el reflejo del otro pero no a tal grado.

Baby declaraba que había muerto en más de una ocasión y vuelto a renacer por Dean, Pimp tan sólo decía que le dejaban de lado hasta que lo necesitaban con urgencia y que no les quitaba el sueño si alguien más lo tomaba. Sam estaba teniendo grandes problemas para no tomar a los autos y llevarlos a algún psicólogo o algo, era dura su vida a pesar de haber estado siempre ahí.

Se detuvieron a las afueras de una pintoresca casa con un jardín repleto de flores de todos los colores haciendo que el aroma que emanaban de ellas les picara la nariz a los recién llegados; la casa era pequeña, de paredes blancas con techo de teja marrón y un porche un tanto victoriano, desentonaba entre el vecindario al ser la más alegre de todas ahí no obstante intentaba encajar con todas esas calabazas que flaqueaban el camino de entrada, las telarañas y los fantasmas colgando de su porche mientras había arañas decorando su buzón.

—Bueno, es aquí—anunció Sam, siendo soltado por Baby—Supongo que ustedes…—miró a los dos autos.

—Me causa conflicto andar por lugares en los que no estaría anteriormente—confesó Pimp soltando a Cass.

—Sí, a mí también—asintió Baby colocándose junto al Lincoln—Que mejor los esperemos aquí como usualmente hacemos.

Dean la miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando encontrar algo que le dijera que Baby mentía pero no había nada, la chica sólo sonreía tranquilamente mientras se recargaba en Pimp como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tan acostumbrados a estar siempre el uno al lado del otro que ahora que se tenían iban a compensar las ausencias.

Dean miró a Castiel, esperando una confirmación de su parte, pero el ángel sólo se encogió de hombros, mirándolo sólo unos segundos antes de apartar la vista, como si Dean fuera a matarlo si seguía contemplándolo y eso no se sintió bien, fue más como una sensación de nauseas en su estómago mientras su garganta se cerraba.

Los tres cazadores asintieron en dirección a los autos, Sam fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la casa seguido de Castiel, que pasó rozando con su gabardina el hombro de Dean haciendo que éste apretara los labios, luchando contra las ganas de extender una mano y detenerlo del brazo, mantenerlo ahí y hacer que escuchara lo que tenía que decir pero ¿acaso él escuchó lo que el ángel quiso decirle? Había estado tan enojado que hizo oídos sordos en cada oportunidad en la que Castiel quiso hablar con él.

Suspiró antes de mirar a Baby fijamente, encontrando una copia exacta de su frustración en el rostro de la chica.

—Te quiero aquí en cuánto salga—ordenó el cazador ganándose un bufido.

— ¿Cuándo me he ido sin ti?—respondió Baby en un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueno, antes no podías ir y venir por tu cuenta—Dean señaló sus piernas para dar a entender su punto—Es en serio Baby, te quiero aquí en cuánto salga, ¿de acuerdo?—con molestia la chica asintió, sabiendo que no ganaba nada con ponerse a discutir—Y tú…—Dean miró a Pimp, ganándose una mueca de contrariedad muy similar a la de Castiel—Si algo le pasa a mi chica me la cobro contigo.

Pimp asintió un poco asustado ante la amenaza antes de que Dean se acomodara el traje y se diera la vuelta para pasar a través de ese colorido jardín lleno de flores sin fin con algunas abejas zumbando entre ellas. Dean sonrió al escucharlas, recordando un tiempo en el que los problemas que tenían no parecían tan riesgosos como los de ahora.

En la calle Pimp y Baby los miraron desaparecer una vez que la puerta se abrió dejándolos entrar, se quedaron quietos unos segundos antes de suspirar y sentarse en la banqueta mirando hacia las casas de enfrente, encontrando interesante el hecho de que las hojas de los árboles caían en cada ventisca dando espirales en el aire antes de tocar el suelo para luego ser pateadas por los niños que correteaban ahí.

— ¿Crees que sea aburrido quedarnos aquí?—cuestionó Pimp con interés.

—Podemos ir a dar una vuelta y volver antes de que ellos salgan—sugirió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, va a ser que no porque quiero mantener mis partes.

Baby rió divertida antes de suspirar y colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pimp, mirando la calle durante unos segundos, sintiendo como su acompañante volvía a tomar su mano dándole ese consuelo que se le arrebató cuando Castiel se fue, haciéndola sentir cómoda con su nueva apariencia durante unos momentos.

Estaban ahí sentados en la banqueta esperando por sus conductores. Eso es lo último que recuerdan.

…

Dean y Cass se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá mientras que Sam se había apoderado del sillón individual, teniendo intenciones ocultas que mantenía en su sonrisa. La mujer que estaba con ellos era menuda, de cabello dorado recogido en un moño un tanto desordenado mientras usaba un suéter de lana negro con una enorme calabaza en medio haciendo que Castiel le mirara interesado y Dean arrugara la nariz.

—Dice que su…taza salió—repitió Sam mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, salió hace unos minutos—aclaró la mujer sonriendo tranquilamente—Iría a casa de Joan, en frente, con el reloj de bolsillo—Cass miró confundido a la mujer antes de mirar a Dean en búsqueda de una aclaración.

El pechó del cazador retumbó al encontrarse con los ojos azules del ángel, sintiendo un poco de esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con él después de todo, sintiendo sus dedos picar y una sonrisa queriendo salir de sus labios sólo para el pelinegro.

—La taza y el reloj se llevan bien—le aclaró en un susurro.

—Más que eso—aclaró Rose mientras suspiraba—Resulta que ambos estuvieron en la misma tienda de antigüedades y que habían estado junto al otro durante mucho tiempo, antes de que yo comprara la taza y fueran separados—Rose se llevó una mano al rostro, suspirando—Es todo tan extraño, ¿ya saben qué pasa aquí?

—Tenemos una teoría—aclaró Sam en un intento de calmarla—Estamos buscando comprobación ahora, ¿recuerda algo de la noche en que su tasa se convirtió?

Sam tuvo que decirse que aquello sonaba tan bizarro para él a pesar de todo lo que había vivido. Si bien una vez atendió a un oso de peluche tamaño real con problemas de alcohol y adicto al porno no era normal ver que objetos inanimados se convirtieran en personas. Sabía que era extraño y eso que había pasado un día entero con Baby, esperando a que dejara de sentirse tan anormal incluso para su vida.

Rose se tomó un momento para pensar, sintiéndose adormilada y agotada, como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche y de pronto sintiera la urgencia de dejarse caer en el sofá y dormirse durante un mes entero. Bostezó ruidosamente, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, disculpándose distraídamente con aquellos que le rodeaban.

—Fui al bar—aclaró distraída, sacudiendo la cabeza—Era noche de partido y no quería ver Box así que fui al bar—Dean y Sam se tensaron ante eso mientras Castiel fruncía el ceño—Cuando regresé Ángel estaba sentado en mi sofá esperándome.

— ¿Había un Ángel en su sofá?—cuestionó Castiel.

—No, así se llama la taza—le corrigió Dean poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

Cass enarcó las cejas y miró fijamente la mano de Dean sobre su rodilla, sintiéndola terriblemente caliente contra él, como si Dean estuviera quemándolo y el cazador no parecía ser consciente de esa acción, tomándolo más como un reflejo que nada. Castiel quería pedirle que la quitara, que guardara la distancia, quería tomarlo de la muñeca y apartar su mano pero se encontraba tan paralizado como una estatua.

Tragó duro, convirtiendo sus manos en puño mientras Dean apretaba su rodilla levemente, apenas encajando los dedos en su piel, raspando la tela del pantalón mientras miraba a Rose y atendía la conversación que Castiel ya no estaba escuchando; para él era un zumbido a la distancia que no podía sintonizar mientras miraba la mano de Dean sobre su rodilla queriendo quitarla pero sin atreverse a moverse.

—Lo siento, pero me encuentro muy cansada—susurró Rose después del quinto bostezo—Podrán llamar en un rato, tal vez Ángel ya haya vuelto.

—Oh, desde luego—asintió Sam levantándose—Esperamos resolver esto pronto.

Dean palmeó la pierna de Castiel antes de levantarse, siendo seguido por el ángel de manera automática, ya estando acostumbrado a seguir al cazador en ese tipo de asuntos. Se detuvieron un momento en la puerta donde Dean tomó algunos dulces del cuenco que Rose tenía para los niños, llenándose los bolsillos con un par de chocolates y una bolsa de gomitas.

Una vez afuera la fría ventisca de otoño les dio la bienvenida mientras el aroma floral les picaba la nariz distrayéndolos de ese característico aroma a calabaza y caramelo que rodeaba a octubre cada año, era extraño que aquel jardín se mantuviera tan vivo como si de primavera se tratara, haciendo que el mayor de los hermanos comenzara a sentir sospechas hacia Rose pero no tuvo tiempo de formular ninguna duda.

La calle era transitada por niños con disfraces y personas que aún tenían una vida lejos del halloween; hojas color borgoña barridas por el viento creaban montoncitos cada tantos metros esperando ser acarreadas lejos de su partida inicial; había algunos autos estacionados fuera de cada casa del vecindario.

Todo aprecia una cálida imagen de colores marrones, naranjas y algunos rojos pero ahí en la banqueta no estaban ni Baby ni Pimp, dejando tan sólo el vacío que Dean estaba acostumbrado a ver ocupado por su auto.

—Baby, ¿dónde estás?—habló Dean mirando alrededor mientras Sam se apresuraba a cruzar la calle y mirar desde otra perspectiva—Le dije que no se moviera de aquí.

Castiel no respondió, miraba entre las casas esperando encontrar a Pimp, sospechando que no podían estar demasiado lejos ¿cuánto habían durado dentro? ¿Diez, veinte minutos? Ni siquiera creía que tanto, ¿dónde podrían estar? Frunció el ceño sintiéndose inquieto.

Pimp era lo único que le quedaba, era el lugar donde descansaba cuando no quería seguir conduciendo, donde podía pensar libremente sobre todo lo que le pasaba y aquel que pasaba sus largos días en carretera a su lado. Pimp, a pesar de ser un auto, se había vuelto algo importante para Castiel y ahora volvía a perder algo que quería, sintiéndose despojado de las cosas que amaba más que nada. Claro que sentía extraño sentir ese tipo de afecto por un objeto inanimado que no podía regresarle el amor pero…si era honesto, no se detuvo a cuestionar si quería o no al auto, simplemente sucedió.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de contemplar a Dean, que estaba igual de preocupado que él al darse cuenta que Baby no estaba distraída siguiendo mariposas ni nada que se le parezca. Sam, al verlos alterados, se dirigió a la esquina en un intento de averiguar si los chicos estaban ahí pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Nada en lo absoluto.

Regresó a donde se encontraba su hermano pasándose una mano por el rostro, deteniéndose en medio de ambos, casi deseando que Baby y Pimp aparecieran de la nada.

—No hay rastro de ellos—sentenció mirando a Dean.

—Le dije que se quedara aquí—gruñó Dean, frustrado—Se lo advertí, ¡maldita sea! ¿A dónde carajos se fue?—Castiel, al verlo tan enojado, prefirió guardar silencio— ¿Y si alguien se los llevó?—cuestionó el cazador, alarmado.

— ¿Sin que nosotros escucháramos el jaleo?—Sam miró a su hermano como si se hubiera vuelto loco—No sé, Dean, esto no me huele bien.

—Cuando llegué al pueblo—habló Cass atrayendo la atención de los hermanos—Me detuve en un bar donde estaban transmitiendo un partido. No tenía hambre pero me encontraba cansado y quería parar, estacioné frente al local—Sam y Dean enarcaron las cejas—Un tipo rubio un tanto arisco me atendió y apenas un rato después Pimp apareció.

Sam y Dean se miraron unos segundos, sintiendo que eso era exactamente lo que les había pasado con el impala, ¿y si Rose había sido atendida por el mismo chico? Dean lo había mirado raro pero nada fuera de lo normal, un simple chico que odiaba su trabajo y que hablaba como si no estuvieras a su nivel, había conocido a varios de esos a lo largo de su vida.

Pareciera que Sam pensó lo mismo que él porque no se demoró en dirigirse de vuelta a la casa en la que habían estado y golpear la puerta con algo de brusquedad que hizo vibrar la madera. Cass y Dean se quedaron un momento en el camino de entrada, casi esperando ver aparecer a Pimp y Baby por la esquina como si nada, deseándolo.

No hubo nada, sus autos no aparecieron dejando el vacío en su pecho de manera en que no se sintió algo así antes, como si les hubieran despojado de algo vital, una parte de su corazón que les mantenía andando. Castiel se sintió desolado mientras que Dean volvía a enojarse, sin tener ninguno un canal para proyectar esos sentimientos.

El golpeteo insistente de Sam con la puerta los trajo de vuelta al problema que enfrentaban, haciendo que miraran en dirección a la vivienda en el momento en que Sam forzaba la cerradura, apresurándose a entrar, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él para que su hermano y el ángel le siguieran.

La casa estaba solitaria, sin ningún ruido que la llenara. Sam se encontraba en el piso de arriba revisando las habitaciones mientras que Cass y Dean vagaban en el piso inferior sintiéndose demasiado perdidos, tan cansados y desolados, como si todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Dean se recargó en la pared del vestíbulo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir que su visión se volvía borrosa, intentando dejar que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas de esa manera, ¿por qué se sentía tan agotado? Como si pudiera dormir durante un mes entero.

_Dean._

_Dean._

—Dean, ¿estás bien?—ante la voz del ángel abrió los ojos, encontrando a Castiel frente a él mirándolo con preocupación— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy cansado—masculló Dean con voz pastosa, intentando desperezarse— ¿Y Rose?

—No hay señales de ella—aclaró Castiel apartándose un poco—Tampoco hay señal de que saliera, todas las puertas están cerradas al igual que las ventanas. Rose sólo…

—Desapareció—completó Sam apareciendo de la nada—No hay señal de ella.

Dean estaba agradecido con la información pero un tanto molesto de que su hermano interrumpiera la charla que al fin mantenía con el ángel; sabía que solucionar los problemas con Castiel no eran prioridad ahora, su nena estaba perdida y la mujer implicada en un caso también así que debía de organizar sus prioridades antes de volver a ponerse de mal humor.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?—cuestionó Dean enderezándose.

—Iré a ver a Joan con el reloj y la taza—aclaró Sam colocándose el cabello detrás de las orejas—Cass, deberías ir con el oso Ted y Barbie y Dean, ¿te vemos en el bar?—Dean, aún un poco desorientado, asintió—Bien, ¿seguro que estás bien?

No, en realidad no estaba bien. El mundo seguía dando vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor creando una pared de imágenes borrosas en las que Dean temía estrellarse, había un pitido constante en sus oídos que le hacía sentirse tan desorientado como si regresara de una borrachera. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer hasta que estuviera seguro de que Baby estaba bien.

—Un leve mareo—tranquilizó Dean antes de sacar un chocolate de su chaqueta—Bien, falta de azúcar, seguro estaré bien.

Sam le palmeó el hombro, dándose por satisfecho con esa respuesta, y salió de la casa en dirección a la de en frente donde se suponía que estaban Ángel y el reloj llamado Anthony. Cass, sin embargo, se demoró unos segundos en irse, mirando fijamente a Dean sabiendo que algo estaba mal, difícilmente podía ocultarle algo así a Castiel y el cazador lo sabía pero ¿le importaba? No, no en ese momento donde Castiel al fin estaba mirándolo a los ojos desde que llegó, haciendo que el invierno en el que se había convertido la vida de Dean se viera iluminado por un rayo de sol.

Se sentía patético de sólo pensar en eso pero era lo que era; Castiel era el azul de un perfecto día soleado y desde hace un tiempo que Dean sólo tenía sobre su cabeza tormentosas nubes grises que opacaban sus colores, haciéndolo sentir molesto con todo; con él, con Sam, con sí mismo, con la vida, con Dios. Tan pero tan enojado que ya no sabía qué hacer, intentando controlar esa furia, canalizarla en algo sólo que, para su desgracia, su saco de boxeo sempre había sido Cass y eso no estaba bien.

Espero que Cass hiciera algo, espero que le colocara un par de dedos en la frente y le aligerara ese mareo, lo miró deseando que le dijera que estaba bien, que iría con él al bar si primero iban juntos con el maldito oso de felpa. Quería que Castiel le dijera algo, estaba suplicándolo pero el ángel no lo hizo. Tan sólo asintió en su dirección antes de salir por la puerta sin volver la vista atrás.

Dean cerró los ojos sintiéndose de la misma manera en la que se sintió cuando Castiel salió del búnker hace semanas, sintiéndose como si la esperanza y la fe desapareciera por completo, sumiéndose en esas tormentosas nubes grises sin esperanza de llegar a ver el azul de nuevo. Era extraño sentirse de esa manera; habiendo cosas más importantes por atender él sólo necesitaba que Castiel le hablara, le gritara que lo odiaba, incluso que lo golpeara. Lo que fuera era mejor que el silencio que parecía rodearlos si estaban juntos.

Dean sacudió con ferocidad la cabeza antes de salir de aquella casa, diciéndose que Baby era mucho más importante que cualquiera porque ella nunca se iba, ella siempre estaba para Dean incluso si se encontraba cansada. Era lo único que Dean tenía que sentía que era suyo, que nadie iba a arrebatárselo así que iba a buscarla así se tratara de voltear piedra por piedra, prometiendo asesinar al hijo de perra que se la llevó.

…

El bar se sentía distinto a esas horas de la tarde, no estaba tan concurrido pero había algo de ruido emanando de los televisores; apenas Dean puso un pie dentro del local las pantallas sintonizaron el mismo partido que Dean había estado viendo con Sammy la noche pasada; no había mucha decoración para el día de brujas, si acaso habían colocado una calabaza sonriente para las propinas y algunos fantasmas de papel por el techo, nada demasiado elaborado.

Dean miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más que el mesero rubio que se encontraba barriendo y acomodando mesas, ese cretino de voz arrogante que le causaba interés, ni siquiera había un barman o algo por el estilo. El rubio barría alegremente, sin notar la presencia de Dean, mientras silbaba la melodía de la canción de Halloween, Dean la distinguía porque sonaba mucho en el radio por esas fechas.

Lucía el mismo delantal negro con el que lo recordaba pero, en esa ocasión, usaba un suéter de lana verde con un extraño dibujo en el pecho, Dean no podría estar seguro de qué se traba. Sus cabellos se mecían en cada movimiento que hacía, demasiado perdido en sus acciones, silbando y tarareando la melodía mientras Dean se adentraba, como si quisiera ser atendido.

No fue hasta que él estuvo en medio del local que las pantallas volvieron a cambiar su programación de la nada, sobresaltándolo al verse envuelto en esa fastidiosa canción de Halloween en las cinco pantallas con imágenes que parecían blanco y negro de muñecos que intentaban ser terroríficos. Dean frunció el ceño mirando al chico, casi esperando verlo con un control remoto pero él seguía barriendo y cantando en sintonía con el televisor.

—Disculpa—le llamó siendo ignorado—Oye, ¿nadie atiende aquí o qué?

—Así de educado, no—gruñó el chico sin dejar de barrer—Es demasiado temprano para beber alcohol, ¿no lo crees?—cuestionó de manera burlesca.

El leve siseo que tenía al hablar hacía que la cabeza de Dean zumbara con ese constante pitido que le hacía sentir mareado, como si su decadencia un tanto aristócrata le causara jaqueca. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando fijamente al menudo chico rubio frente a él encontrándolo sonriendo mientras sus ojos plateados centellaban con la iluminación del local como plata fundida.

— ¿Ese es tu slogan de marketing?—cuestionó Dean con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro, me pagan por decirle a los clientes cuándo beber—asintió el rubio, acomodando la escoba recargada en una mesa— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Dean colocó las manos en el respaldo de una silla intentando no tambalearse, parecer seguro de sí mismo a pesar de que su cabeza volviera a girar sin control y lo único con sentido era el rubio frente a él que lo miraba con esa sonrisa de suficiencia con la nariz ligeramente arrugada, como si oliera algo desagradable.

Al cazador le tomó un momento organizar sus propias ideas en algo que tuviera coherencia, ¿por qué había ido al bar? Oh, sí, para preguntarle si había visto a alguna de las otras cuatro personas que se vieron afectadas con sus objetos. ¿Por qué todo aquello requería demasiado esfuerzo? Se sentía tan cansado y mareado.

—Estamos trabajando en un caso—gruñó Dean y, con algo de dificultad, mostró su placa—Hemos descubierto que las personas implicadas estuvieron aquí—apretó los ojos antes de abrirlo y enfocarse en el chico— ¿Te suena Rose McCartney? Rubia, de ojos castaños.

El chico pareció pensarlo durante unos momentos, tomándose un momento como si el nombre le sonara de algún lado mientras apretaba los labios y entrecerraba los ojos antes de sonreír abiertamente, mostrando una dentadura perfecta con dientes tan blancos como su propia piel

—Ya, la tipa de los suéteres raros—asintió ganándose un sonido de afirmación de parte de Dean—Sí, vino hace unas noches, noche de partido. Siempre se quedaba sentada en una mesa del fondo babeando por su vecina Joan—ante eso Dean le miró interesado—Es un poco frustrante ¿no lo crees? Se ve que se quieren pero no hacen nada—bufó lleno de fastidio, cruzándose de brazos haciendo que la cabeza de Dean pesara más—Se cierran porque ya han sido heridos antes lo cual se vuelve un poco idiota después de unos años.

Dean no entendía a dónde estaba yendo la conversación, se sentía tan mareado mientras ese pitido en sus oídos, muy similar al que sonó antes de conocer a Castiel, aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos, sintiendo que la voz de aquel chico era similar a una serpiente que se enroscaba en su cabeza amenazando con estrujarla hasta hacerla reventar.

Se tambaleó precariamente antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo, viendo como se desdibujaba amenazando con oscurecer todo mientras en su visión aparecían un par de botas de cuero negro, relucientes, haciendo que Dean se concentrara en ellas para no desvanecerse.

—Tardaste más que el resto—habló el mesero, acuclillándose a su lado y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa—Pero está bien, tenemos toda la noche, cazador.

Dean contempló fijamente los ojos plateados de aquel chico, intentando mover su mano hacia el arma que escondía en los pantalones, sintiéndola demasiado lejana mientras poco a poco el mundo a su alrededor se apagaba y caía pesadamente sobre el suelo de aquel bar mientras las pantallas seguían emitiendo esa molesta cancioncilla.

_Ve por dónde vas,  
ten cuidado al caminar.  
Algo horrible te saldrá…_

— ¡Y te hará gritar!—cantó aquel chico rubio en el instante en que Dean caía dormido.

…

Su cabeza martilleaba de manera realmente insoportable, muy similar a la resaca; un martilleo constantemente una y otra vez en su sienes como si tuviera un pájaro carpintero en lugar de cerebro. Se sentía tan pesado, como un muñeco hecho de trapo al cuál se le dificultaba alzar al menos un brazo. Era una sensación similar a cuando quería despertarse después de una dura cacería o una borrachera.

Tan pesado, tan adolorido pero descansado, como si hubiese dormido ocho horas de corrido después de andar desvelándose sólo porque sí. Intentó alzar una mano, estirarse o algo pero se vio inmovilizado. Dean frunció el ceño entreabriendo los ojos, sintiendo que aún el mundo giraba mientras intentaba enfocar lo que tenía en frente, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que la imagen se aclarara, descubriendo que estaba mirando fijamente el suelo de un gris oscuro con algunas grietas.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a intentar alzar los brazos viéndolo imposible, comenzando a ser consciente poco a poco de lo que le rodeaba y de la situación en la que estaba. Se encontraba en un mausoleo, o al menos eso parecía, donde en medio de donde se encontraba estaba una mesa de granito tan pulcra y blanca que brillaba débilmente bajo la luz del atardecer que se colaba de una ventana; había algunas enredaderas girando en torno a los pilares que mantenían el techo con flores rosadas, telarañas cubrían cada pequeño espacio ahí y lo que parecían huesos se hallaban en los rincones.

Dean miró hacia los lados encontrando a su derecha a Rose y a su izquierda al tipo del oso de felpa, Eric pero no fue una imagen agradable de ver; ambos tenían lo que parecía el esternón a la vista, como si se lo hubieran arrancado de tajo, con la expresión de terror grabada en el rostro mientras la sangre manchaba la ropa que utilizaban; la calabaza en el suéter de Rose ya había desaparecido bajo la mancha de sangre mientras su bonito cabello dorado caía en rizos empapados de sangre y lo que parecía tierra por sus hombros, enroscándose como serpientes a su alrededor mientras contemplaba fijamente al frente con una mueca vacía mientras el rostro manchado de llanto seguía brillando en el atardecer.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza, inhalando el aroma a sangre antes de sentir arcadas, queriendo inclinarse al frente para vomitar pero sin tener nada qué regresar. Le daba miedo asegurarse si Eric estaba en las mismas condiciones y si ese era su futuro. Reuniendo el valor que no tenía en ese momento miró al hombre del oso de felpa, gruñendo al recibir el aroma de la sangre de golpe al encontrarlo mirándolo con terror, con esos bonitos ojos azules que Dean contempló el primer día que llegaron siendo cristalinos mientras las moscas comenzaban a zumbar a su alrededor.

El olor a muerte inundaba las fosas nasales de Dean mientras el sonido de moscas comenzaba a inundar sus oídos haciendo insoportable el silencio que lo rodeaba; sentía la garganta seca, comenzaba a ser consciente del dolor en sus muñecas intentando averiguar con qué le tenían sujeto, tan sólo sintiendo el pilar de piedra encajándose en su espalda y estirando sus brazos en un ángulo realmente doloroso, al menos tenía los pies libres.

 _No es momento para el pánico_ , se dijo a sí mismo comenzando a buscar una manera de salir de ahí, sintiéndose ahogado en el olor a putrefacción que emanaba de Eric y alguien más, no podía ver más allá de la mesa pero sabía que había cuerpos, temía encontrar a Joan y a la mujer de la muñeca Barbie, Katy, en la misma situación que los dos cuerpos a sus lados.

—Ya estás despierto, vaya que duermes—hablaron desde un punto ciego de Dean.

No era el chico del bar, la voz de éste era más tosca y menos arrogante, casi amable. Intentó mirarlo pero estaba en alguna parte que Dean no podía contemplar haciéndolo sentir desesperado, deseando poder mirar fijamente a quien sea que lo tuviera ahí, ¿dónde estaba el rubio? ¿Acaso había más de uno ahí? ¿Sí era Afrodita o Castiel se equivoco? Eran tantas las cuestiones que tenía en la cabeza que ésta comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

— ¿Está todo listo, cariño?—ése sí era el rubio.

A un lado de Dean pasaron dos siluetas enfundadas en túnicas negras que rozaban el suelo como si fantasmas se trataran, Dean se sobresaltó levemente, sintiendo el frío recorrerlo de punta a punta mientras veía a los dos recién llegados dirigirse a la mesa de granito que se encontraba en medio de todo ese desastre.

Los dos eran altos, o al menos eso pensaba Dean pero era difícil confirmarlo puesto que él estaba en el suelo. Se colocaron uno frente al otro, dejando lo que cargaban en la mesa y se quitaron las capuchas mostrando rostro simétricos realmente hermosos; sólo desde ese ambiente un tanto lúgubre Dean podía apreciar la belleza del mesero, con su nariz afilada y la mandíbula perfectamente perfilada, ese cabello rubio platino cayendo en mechones lacios por sus mejillas, con las puntas hacia su barbilla mientras sus labios rosados se estiraban en una sonrisa al ver al hombre frente a él.

Aquel era desconocido para Dean, no recordaba haberlo visto; era moreno y pelinegro y, al contrario del rubio, resultaba atractivo de manera más tosca, para nada con la elegancia que el otro destilaba en cada uno de sus movimientos; un flequillo cubría unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas y sonreía débilmente mientras sus manos, enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro, se extendían hacia el rubio.

— ¿Y ustedes qué son?—cuestionó Dean con la voz un tanto enronquecida.

—Casi me olvido de que existes—gruñó el rubio, tomando la mano del pelinegro antes de mirar a Dean—Me presento, querido, soy Lucian, y él es mi pareja James—presentó al pelinegro.

—Ya, un gusto—asintió Dean en su dirección, arrugando la nariz—No te pregunté tu nombre.

—James es un alquimista, un inmortal—declaró mirando con ojos brillantes a su acompañante antes de mirar a Dean—Soy un hijo de Afrodita, una ninfa—aclaró el tal Lucian mientras agitaba una mano como si no tuviera importancia—Lastimosamente no le caigo bien a mi madre así que por eso estamos aquí.

Bien, si era honesto Dean no entendía absolutamente nada además de que el olor estaba mareándolo de forma insoportable, provocándole arcadas mientras el zumbido de las moscas seguía reinando en ese lugar sin importar que Dean intentara concentrarse en otros sonidos como su respiración o el latir de su corazón, ni siquiera en el de las respiraciones ajenas.

Sentía que sus vellos se erizaban ante el paso de una mosca, sintiendo en sus oídos como si miles de hormigas caminaran a través de su cráneo para salir del lado opuesto mientras el dolor de sus muñecas comenzaba a adormecer sus manos, cortando la circulación de la sangre entre su brazo y sus dedos. El constante golpeteo en su cabeza era otro factor de distracción que hacía que fuera difícil concentrarse en buscar una salida mientras sus ojos ardían y su cuerpo pesaba.

— ¿Qué me hicieron?—preguntó con los dientes apretados, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nosotros nada, técnicamente—habló el tal James inclinándose sobre él, dejando a Lucian detrás suyo mientras acomodaba algo sobre la mesa— ¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien, cazador? ¿Tanto que si no lo tienes sientes que mueres?—Dean le miró de hito en hito sin saber qué responder—Quizá no, los humanos hace mucho que perdieron el sentido del amor, ¿no es así, cariño?

Dean miró por encima del hombro de James a Lucian, que se giró con una media sonrisa en el rostro y lo que lucía como un corazón en las manos que ya no parecían tan blancas, manchadas de sangre mientras el rostro angelical del chico le contemplaba. Dean había visto demasiadas cosas en su vida como para vomitarse ante la imagen de un corazón humano pero eso sumado al olor y al insoportable zumbido de las moscas no estaba ayudando a su estómago de hierro.

—Antes no era así—aclaró Lucian señalándolo con el corazón en el puño mientras se recargaba en la mesa de granito—Antes todos morían de amor por alguien pero éste nuevo siglo…—chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado—Las personas se cierran en sí mismas dándole amor a objetos, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo se supone que las cosas funcionen para mí si lo que aman es una cosa inanimada?

—Lo solucionamos—aclaró James encogiéndose de hombros—Costó un poco perfeccionarlo pero logramos hacer que esos objetos se convirtieran en personas.

—Y hablando de objetos convertidos en personas—murmuró Lucian mirando a James—Será mejor que los hagas pasar, esto puede tomar más tiempo del necesario y necesito terminar a la media noche.

James suspiró incorporándose con precaución, desapareciendo por donde había venido haciendo que Dean se preguntara si realmente podría salir de ahí; era consciente que estaba en un mausoleo por no sabía si en qué cementerio ni si Sam y Cass ya estaban buscándolo, ¿cómo sabrían que estaba ahí?

Necesitaba centrarse, encontrar una manera de soltar el amarre que le cortaba la circulación en las manos y salir de ahí, hacerle saber a Sam y a Cass que estaba ahí. Comer algo para tener qué vomitar, ¡encontrar a Baby! Oh su auto, de tanto que tenía en la cabeza por poco olvida el propósito de todo aquello.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—cuestionó Dean, intentando hacer tiempo mientras comenzaba a rezarle a Castiel.

Hacía lo que parecía una eternidad que no le oraba al ángel, sintiéndolo innecesario porque siempre estaba ahí y cuando se fue enojándose a tal grado que lo olvidó, comenzar a llamar a Cass en su mente resultaba un alivio, un consuelo que se le había olvidado que tenía porque no importaba cuánto se distanciaran, no importaba lo enojado que estuviera ni que Castiel decidiera seguir adelante sin ellos, el ángel siempre iba a escuchar sus plegarias estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Cass siempre iba cuando Dean llamaba y el cazador esperaba que en aquel momento las cosas no cambiaran.

—Mmm, ¿cómo te lo explico?—Lucian parecía pensativo mientras acomodaba lo que parecían cuatro corazones en la mesa, uno en cada esquina—Mi madre, Afrodita, es la diosa del amor—comenzó, tamborileando sobre la mesa de granito, salpicándola de sangre—Y es una puta, claro que a nosotros nos priva de los placeres que ella se da. Todo el mundo cree que las ninfas nos reproducimos mucho o que somos sexualmente activas cuando en realidad no es así—Lucian se encogió de hombros—No podemos relacionarnos con nadie fuera de nuestra especie y, lo quieras o no, eso es incesto.

Dean arrugó la nariz ante eso, sintiéndose un tanto contrariado ante el hecho de un montón de hermanos fornicando entre ellos.

—Conocí a James hace unos siglos—declaró Lucian con una sonrisa soñadora—Tú no lo entenderías, lo que más amas en el mundo es un auto, pero lo que tengo con James es amor ¿sabes? No hay nada que no haría por él—la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sus ojos se nublaron—Los dioses son unos idiotas y a Afrodita no le pareció que yo estuviera decidido a irme con James a donde él quisiera llevarme, lejos de aquella vida en bosques donde estaba destinado a casarme con un hermano y reproducirnos, viviendo en torno a la naturaleza—puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado con aquello antes de hacer un mohín y que su labio inferior temblara.

“—No puedo tocar a James sin quemarlo—susurró mirándose las manos cubiertas de sangre—La primera vez que lo intenté, después de irme de casa, le marqué la mano en el pecho al rojo vivo, hiriéndolo—Lucian frunció el ceño—Por amor desobedecí y por amor sería condenado—miró a Dean con los ojos color humo algo oscurecidos— ¿Sabes lo que es amar tanto a alguien, cazador? ¿Lo que es vivir por esa persona, por sus sueños juntos?—Dean lo miró en silencio, intentando encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa—Llevo años amando a James más de lo que he llegado a amarme a mí mismo y todo ese tiempo he vivido con la frustración de no poder tocarlo, de tenerlo en frente y…y ni siquiera besarlo porque ninguna barrera es demasiado resistente.

“— ¿Sabes lo que es querer besar a la persona que amas y no hacerlo por temor a matarla?—gruñó con ojos llorosos.

—Ya lo dijiste tú—se mofó Dean, sonriendo de manera burlesca—Lo que más amo es un auto—Lucian gruñó ante eso— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

Los pasos de James volvieron a escucharse pero venía acompañado de otros, Dean intentó identificarlos pero sólo su corazón reaccionó cuando un suave tic resonó entre todos, haciendo que mirara ansioso hacia un costado, ignorando la mirada vacía de Eric mientras buscaba con desesperación a la chica vestida de cuero con sus iníciales talladas en las clavículas.

James caminó a paso firme hasta colocarse junto a Lucian, alzando una mano enguantada y pasándola por su mejilla apenas levemente, haciendo que Lucian disfrutara de la caricia tan corta antes de mirarse a los ojos y sonreír, sintiendo la esperanza nacer en sus corazones. Sabían que era injusto tener que romper aquello que les había sido prohibido a costa del amor de alguien más pero ¿acaso ellos no merecían tener amor? ¿Acaso estaban destinados a vivir por el fin de los tiempos juntos pero sin tocarse?

Dean dejó de prestarle atención a la pareja y miró a su alrededor; del lado de Eric apareció un tipo de tez olivácea con el cabello color chocolate en rizos muy bien definidos, usaba un extraño y cómico traje con un enorme moño azul en el cuello y miraba de forma vacía al frente; del lado de Rose se encontraba ese hombre rechoncho rubio que vestía de blanco. Eran Ted y Ángel al parecer y miraban al frente como si fueran obligados a eso.

Dean sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda y, como pudo, giró un poco encontrándose con Baby, sintiendo su corazón latir de gusto al verla sana y salvo pero descubriendo que sus ojos también parecían ver a la nada mientras se mantenía impasible junto a Dean.

—Pensamos que estábamos condenados por toda la eternidad—declaró Lucian, atrayendo la atención de Dean—Viviría al lado del amor de mi vida sin poder tocarlo pero hace unas semanas apareció ese extraño hombre de barba con la solución a todos nuestros problemas—Lucian arrugó la nariz mientras que Dean se sentía desfallecer.

—Chuck—exclamó en voz baja.

—Dijo que él sabía todo—continuó James, mirando fijamente a Dean—Nos dio un hechizo prometiendo que Lucian dejaría de lastimarme cuando me tocara.

— ¿Acosta de la vida de personas inocentes?—preguntó Dean con un gruñido.

—Oh no—negó Lucian, deteniéndose del otro lado de la mesa—Por amor desobedecí y por amor fui condenado—repitió mientras su cabello se agitaba—Por amor seré salvado; no fue fácil, en realidad, encontrar el amor en este siglo. Las personas son tan superficiales—arrugó la nariz, apoyándose en la mesa—Pero como dijo James, lo solucionamos—Dean le miró fijamente, esperando por algo, pero Lucian sonrió sombríamente mientras tamborileaba con sus uñas en la mesa—Cariño, ¿quieres encargarte del resto? Sólo deja que el dueño del Lincoln llegue a mí, lo necesito.

James le sonrió dándole un giño antes de desaparecer con su túnica ondeando detrás de él como si de alas de murciélago se tratara. Dean le miró alejarse y contempló a Baby ahí parada como estatua, deseando que por favor le hiciera caso, se moviera, le mirara en un intento de consolarle haciéndole ver que seguía ahí para él.

—Por lo general mi cosa de ninfa funciona mejor en primavera—declaró Lucian, apartando las mangas de su túnica para mostrar sus manos—Pero ese tal Chuck mencionó que es mejor hacerlo ahora que la luna llena estaba tan cerca.

— ¿Cómo entro yo en la ecuación?—preguntó Dean, recargando la cabeza en el pilar a su espalda en un intento de disminuir el dolor— ¿Sólo porque amo a mi auto? Hay miles de hombres que hacen lo mismo y seguramente la mayoría no son cazadores.

—Lo pensé—asintió Lucian—James te observó a ti y a tu hermano desde que llegaron al pueblo, no quería que nada me pasara—Lucian sonrió con ternura antes de volver a ser esa ninfa psicótica—Tan enojado todo el tiempo, buscando cualquier cosa para descargar tu frustración, ¿cómo conseguir amor en alguien que se odia tanto a sí mismo?

Tales palabras hirieron a Dean pero no iba a demostrarlo, además de que volvía a sentirse cansado, adormilado. Su cabeza seguía zumbando y aunque el olor se había vuelto medianamente soportable la charla de Lucian había disminuido notablemente el sonido de las moscas. Ya no sentía sus manos, estaba seguro de que, de poder verlas, estarían moradas. Baby seguía sin mirarlo y estaba temiendo por la vida de su hermano y de Castiel.

—Bueno, entonces es genial que ame tanto a mi chica—se mofó Dean.

—Sí, no me sorprendió pero sí fue de utilidad en ese instante—asintió Lucian, pensativo, antes de seguir acomodando cosas en la mesa—No obstante tuve acceso a tu corazón, cazador, y no me refiero al que late en tu pecho sino al que tienes a lado—Dean, con el ceño fruncido, miró a Baby— ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Todos estos objetos son un reflejo del corazón de sus dueños—aclaró con una sonrisa—Cada uno es receptor de los sentimientos del otro.

“—Rose siempre suspiraba bebiendo su café en su tasa favorita cuando contemplaba a su vecina; Joan miraba constantemente la hora en su reloj de bolsillo cuando sabía que Rose iría a su casa; ¿Eric? Desde que es niño está enamorado de Katy, ambos jugando juntos por lo que Barbie y Ted fueron los receptores de ese amor infantil—sonrió, mirando a Dean con burla—Y tú, cazador; tan enojado con la vida porque te sentiste abandonado—Dean entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes—Tu auto lo recibió todo; la ausencia, el dolor que sentías al escuchar las canciones que grabaste; el amor con el que lo mirabas; la fe y el consuelo que te daba llevarlo en el asiento trasero. Todo eso es de ¿cómo la llamaste? ¿Baby?—Dean enrojeció—Y el pequeño Lincoln—miró a su espalda mostrando al tipo rubio que era el auto de Castiel—Unido a tu Baby de la misma manera en la que tú estás unido a Castiel.

Dean estaba, oficialmente, entrando en pánico; se sentía demasiado expuesto, como si aquel tipo pudiera ver en su alma de formas en las que nadie más hizo, haciendo que Dean escuchara cosas que ni él mismo sabía, temiendo que las hiciera reales porque la vida de Dean funcionaba perfectamente de esa forma.

Lucian tamborileó unos segundos, como si esperara algo, hasta que la puerta del mausoleo volvió a abrirse haciéndolo sonreír felinamente, mostrando todos sus dientes de aquel blanco cegador.

Dean no lo vio pero lo sintió, esa presencia que echaba tanto en falta recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo hasta hacerlo estremecer, llenándolo de calidez y haciendo que el terrible dolor de cabeza disminuyera hasta sólo convertirse en un débil martilleo de fondo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose repentinamente somnoliento, queriendo dormir y no ser despertado jamás, descansar profundamente pero primero quería verlo.

Si iba a morir entonces quería ver lo que le salvó en algún momento.

—Te esperábamos, querido—habló Lucian con una enorme sonrisa.

Castiel apareció por la visión periférica de Dean, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente esperanzado mientras intentaba mover los brazos de su amarre, queriendo soltarse para ir con él pero viéndolo inútil, sólo lastimándose el hombro en su intento desesperado. Castiel lo miró, encontrando los brillantes ojos azules que iluminaban sus días apagados, como si también estuviera cansado.

Castiel se tambaleó, sacando su espada ángel de la gabardina, dispuesto a luchar aunque fuera un momento antes de caer de rodillas ante la mesa de mármol iluminada por la tenue luz del crepúsculo que poco a poco iba oscureciéndose, creando formas fantasmagóricas en aquel lugar, haciendo que Lucian pareciera más sobrenatural mientras sus manos seguían manchadas de sangre.

— ¿No pensarías que me enfrentaría a un ángel sin tomar precauciones?—preguntó burlesco, dirigiéndose a donde tenía a Castiel arrodillado—Lo que tengo de hermoso lo tengo de inteligente, cariño—se mofó, pasando una mano por la mejilla de Cass hasta tomar su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo—Me llevaré tu dolor—prometió con esa voz seseante que hacía estremecer a Dean—Me lo llevaré todo si a cambio me das lo que tanto te aflige.

Castiel parecía sumido en una ensoñación donde parpadeaba lentamente, mirando a Lucian en una bruma de paz y tranquilidad que no tenía desde hace mucho, sintiéndose tan ajeno al dolor que había cargado desde que perdió a Jack, deseando deshacerse de él para siempre.

El pelinegro miró hacia abajo, encontrando una cálida luz emanar de su pecho mientras que Dean contemplaba, allá donde Pimp aguardaba, al chico brillar mientras parpadeaba, pareciendo que volvía a la vida y miraba a su alrededor, un poco confundido. Aquello hizo sentir esperanzado a Dean, temiendo que Castiel se entregara a Lucian después de todo; sí, había estado enojado con él y con todos durante todo ese tiempo pero no iba a perderlo de esa manera.

—Nena, cariño, por favor—susurró suplicante, mirando a Baby mientras la luz emanando de Castiel mitigaba poco a poco—Tú eres más que esto, puedes hacerlo. Eres mi chica—vio a Baby parpadear sin dejar de mirar al frente—Mi nena no se deja manejar por alguien si no soy yo.

Aquello apreció ser todo lo que Baby necesitaba, volviendo a la vida en el momento en que la luz de Castiel se apagaba y Lucian sonreía lobunamente, curvando sus manos como garras y dirigiéndolas al pecho de éste, encajando las uñas mientras el brillo de Pimp parecía aumentar y la sangre comenzaba a manchar la camisa de Castiel.

—NO—gritó Dean.

_Ofrezco el amor verdadero  
por mi amor eterno._

Las palabras de Lucian resonaron por todo el mausoleo como una canción, iluminando cada objeto convertido como si de un farol se tratara pero no así a Baby. Ella miraba confundida a su alrededor viendo con impotencia cómo aquel tipo amenazaba con asesinar a Castiel en frente de sus ojos, sintiendo un agudo dolor recorrerla al verlo; era muy distinto enterarse que Cass había muerto a tenerlo en frente a merced de su asesino.

Baby reaccionó como sólo un auto puede, metiendo tercera y embistiendo hacia su objetivo, chocando de manera aparatosa contra Lucian, mandándolo a varios metros de distancia de Castiel mientras éste se dejaba caer sin más al suelo, inconsciente y la luz del resto de los objetos se apagaba.

—A Baby nadie la maneja si no es un Winchester—gruñó la pelinegra, plantándose firmemente frente a Castiel, mirando a Lucian—Nadie roba al impala sin sufrir las consecuencias.

—De tal dueño tal auto—gruñó Lucian sintiéndose repentinamente cansado—Pimp, por favor.

El auto de Castiel volvió a la vida, apresurándose a moverse en torno a la mesa y embestir a Baby con un sonido similar al de los autos, ambos pasando por encima de un inconsciente Castiel, siendo demasiado ruidosos, estrellándose en algunas paredes mientras se enfrentaban el uno al otro, Baby intentando hacer reaccionar a Pimp mientras recibía los golpes como toda una campeona.

Dean comenzó a moverse de manera desesperada, queriendo soltarse de aquel amarre para poder ir con Castiel antes de que Lucian se incorporara, mirando de reojo si Baby se las estaba arreglando. La desesperación siempre era su fuerte pero en ese momento no le dejaba pensar en nada más que en soltarse e ir con Cass, asegurarse de que estaba vivo.

Escucho el estruendo de la puerta del mausoleo abrirse y miró esperanzado, esperando ver a Sam, pero James apareció corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Lucian recostado intentando incorporarse. Dean jadeó, sintiendo todos sus músculos doler pero se permitió ver a Baby lanzar a Pimp contra el reloj de bolsillo, convirtiéndolos en un manojo de extremidades antes de correr en dirección a Dean.

—Es mejor cuando sólo estoy esperando afuera—murmuró sin aliento, colocándose detrás de Dean y comenzando a desatarlo.

—A no ser que tengamos persecución—murmuró Dean sintiendo la sangre volver a circular por sus venas—Tienes que ir a buscar a Sammy.

—No puedo—susurró Baby, mirándolo un poco asustada—Tengo que quedarme contigo.

Dean quería discutir con ella, mandarla afuera de nuevo y ordenarle que le esperara ahí lejos del peligro, no queriendo imaginar lo que sentiría si algo llegaba a pasarle a Baby pero Lucian ya volvía a dirigirse a Castiel con el rostro lento de tierra y los ojos refulgiendo de furia, mirando hacia arriba un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a Castiel.

Dean no pensó mucho, en realidad estaba sumido por la desesperación y la contradicción; en otras circunstancias no habría dudado de matar a aquel par de seres y deshacerse del problema, así era mucho más fácil pero ¿y luego qué? Esas personas no volverían, si los asesinaba no sabría cómo devolverle su forma normal a Baby, quizá perdería a Castiel para siempre.

Opciones, necesitaba opciones mientras miraba a Lucian darle la vuelta a Cass, mostrando su rostro inconsciente con el azul escondido por lo que podía ser para siempre si Dean no actuaba pronto. Aterrado, tan molesto y estresado. No era bueno asimilando los sentimientos pero necesitaba algo, lo que fuera.

— ¡Espera!—pidió Dean, alzando las manos y atrayendo la atención de Lucian—No lo hagas, no me hagas eso—apretó los labios un momento, mirando el espacio entre James y Lucian en búsqueda de inspiración—Me preguntaste si amaba a alguien tanto que haría lo que fuera por él ¿recuerdas? No respondí y asumiste que sólo amo ami auto—a su lado Baby arrugó la nariz, mirando a Pimp levantarse del otro lado y manteniéndose impasible—De acuerdo, seré honesto si por favor no lo haces.

—Tu honestidad no hará que pueda tocar a James—gruñó Lucian con los ojos llorosos— ¿No lo entiendes, cazador? Me han privado de lo único que he amado, me lo han arrebatado sólo porque hice lo que quería y no lo que debía, ¿cómo es que tu honestidad me dará al amor de mi vida?

Dean miró a Castiel y a Baby, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera sustituir el corazón del ángel, estremeciéndose ante el hecho de verlo de la misma manera en la que había contemplado a Rose y a Eric; miró a James del otro lado del mausoleo con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y las manos hechas en puño en una clara pose de impotencia, como si el dolor de Lucian fuera su dolor.

Dean cerró los ojos, mirando a Castiel tan cerca de él y sintiéndolo tan lejos. ¿Por qué había estado enojado en un principio? ¿Por qué lo dejó irse? Ahora todo carecía de lógica ahí a punto de perderlo, diciéndose que había sido demasiado injusto con él, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había gritado a Baby la noche anterior.

—No tomes su corazón—pidió Dean mirándolo fijamente—Escucha, en otras circunstancias ya los habría matado pero mis opciones son limitadas—Lucian se encogió de hombros sin apartarse de Cass—Si…si te dejo tomar el amor que le tengo ¿crees que sirva?—Lucian frunció el ceño.

— ¿Vas a renunciar a él?—preguntó sin entender mientras miraba a Castiel antes de mirar a Dean— ¿Es alguna trampa? ¿Planeas lastimar a James?

Dean negó con la cabeza, el pitido en sus oídos iba aumentando haciendo que se sintiera pesado mientras que Baby se mantenía celosamente a su lado, mirando de hito en hito a Lucian y a James, como si temiera que intentaran un movimiento en falso en su contra, preguntándose lejanamente si Sam estaba bien, sintiendo dentro de ella que nada malo le había pasado pero estaba preocupada por Dean; se veía tan cansado y sus manos seguían moradas, como si la sangre no circulara tan rápido por sus venas.

—Escucha, no sé que me hiciste pero está volviéndome loco—Lucian enarcó una ceja, acercando más la mano hacia el pecho de Castiel—Sólo tómalo y déjalo en paz. Eso es lo que necesitas, ¿no es así? Amor—Lucian asintió, pensativo—Toma lo que siento por él y úsalo.

—Creo que no entiendes lo que me estás ofreciendo—señaló Lucian, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Dean—Si tomo tu amor por él también tomaré su amor por ti, ¿entiendes? Nunca habrá nada de nuevo. Estás renunciando a Castiel y es definitivo—Dean miró a Castiel deseando encontrar el azul en sus ojos—Claro que podrán seguir siendo amigos y esas cosas pero cuando sientas que lo amas eso sólo desaparecerá.

Lucian encajó las uñas en el pecho de Cass, como si estuviera coaccionando a Dean, haciendo que el cazador se sintiera derrotado, necesitando una victoria de esa magnitud, ¿todo volvería a ser como antes? Acababa de descubrir que amaba a Castiel ¿y ya no lo tendría? ¿Estaba listo para despedirse de eso?

Al mirarlo ahí inconsciente se dijo que era mejor tenerlo de esa manera que perderlo definitivamente.

—Sólo hazlo—gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Lucian asintió incorporándose y mandando a llamar a Pimp hasta tenerlo en frente, recitando algo en alguna lengua que Dean no entendía antes de colocar la mano en el pecho del rubio.

—Espera—pidió Baby, interrumpiéndolo—Quiero despedirme de él—pidió.

Dean no sabía a qué se refería pero ella sí, después de eso volvería a ser un auto estando en silencio junto a Pimp, eso si Castiel no volvía a irse; no podrían tener lo que los humanos tenían porque ellos son autos, porque son objetos inanimados que sólo van y vienen a manos de su conductor y ella necesitaba decirle a Pimp que iban a estar bien, que lo que ellos tenían, lo que fuera, también desaparecería junto con lo que tuvieron sus dueños.

Lucian vio el brillo en sus ojos y se dijo que no podía hacerle lo mismo a alguien así que asintió, apartándose de Pimp y volviéndole la conciencia, haciendo que mirara alrededor un tanto confundido antes de que Baby se dirigiera a él y le abrazara con fuerza, sintiendo que encajaba perfectamente con él lo cuál era extraño; no pertenecían al mismo año, no tenían el mismo modelo, ni siquiera eran del mismo color pero ahí era donde ella quería estar.

Pimp la abrazó un poco confundido, aún asimilando el lugar donde se encontraba.

—Sé que te gustan las camionetas—susurró Baby en su oído, haciendo que Pimp frunciera el ceño— ¿De verdad nunca vas a dejarme por una camioneta?

—Baby, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó confundido.

—Sólo responde la pregunta—pidió la chica abrazándolo con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué cambiaría al único Impala cuando hay miles de camionetas?—Baby sonrió, satisfecha con esa respuesta— ¿Me dirás qué es lo que ocurre?

Baby no habló en seguida, acomodó la mejilla contra el hombro de Pimp cerrando los ojos, mirando a Lucian antes de asentir en su dirección, pidiéndole sin palabras que los tomara así, que se llevara el amor que Dean le tenía a Cass de esa manera porque ella no quería volver a sentir la ausencia que dejó cuando se fue.

Pimp poco a poco fue consciente de que aquello sonaba a una despedida y no a un comienzo, haciendo que abrazara más fuerte a Impala esperando poder terminar de esa manera, que su existencia como un humano se fuera abrazándola fuerte antes de volver a ser un objeto que sólo escucha y siente lo que sucede dentro de él.

Lucian se acercó a ambos y susurró las mismas palabras que les encendieron, cambiando unas cuantas oraciones mientras los demás objetos también brillaban y los corazones en la mesa parecían latir.

—Pimp, ¿vas a extrañarme?—preguntó Baby en un susurro, sintiendo el calor recorrerla.

—En cada kilómetro que recorra—prometió Pimp sobre su oído.

—Yo también—asintió Baby sintiendo como todo dejaba de pesar—Prométeme algo—pidió ganándose un asentimiento—Cuando volvamos a ser autos no te alejes demasiado.

Pimp sonrió sintiendo como todo su pecho se iluminaba de la misma manera en la que la piel de Lucian parecía recorrerla venas rojizas que iban apagándose de a poco mientras los objetos, uno a uno, iba apagándose con lentitud.

—Tú prométeme algo—pidió a cambo el rubio, sintiendo como su cuerpo se desvanecía—Seguirás corriendo.

Baby sonrió y miró a Dean entre el cabello, repitiendo su nombre haciendo que el pecho del cazador doliera levemente ante la mirada de la chica segundos antes de que ella desapareciera y la luz quedara extinta en la habitación, sumiéndola en oscuridad mientras el cielo nocturno era iluminado con la luna llena.

Dean suspiró con pesar, sintiendo la sensación de vacío al ver el lugar donde hasta hace unos instantes había estado Baby, sintiendo que la extrañaba apenas se había ido pero no lo pensó demasiado, se movió con dificultad hasta donde Castiel yacía inconsciente mientras que Lucian se recargaba en la mesa de granito y James se acercaba presuroso a él, ansioso de saber si había funcionado.

El cazador aún sentía sus manos un tanto inútiles pero moría pro tocar a Cass así que, con algo de dificultad, lo movió hasta acunarlo en su regazo, manteniendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras miraba fijamente a Lucian y James contemplarse antes de que el rubio alzara las manos y las colocara cuidadosamente en el rostro del pelinegro, casi esperando lastimarlo pero la dicha de ambos era mucha al ver que nada sucedía, que el dolor se había ido.

Dean suspiró, sintiendo un poco de consuelo al verlos abrazarse y llorar de gusto, prometiéndose toda la eternidad para compensar el tiempo perdido mientras que él sólo tenía una vida y la había perdido por corajes, berrinches que ahora ya no tenían lógica. ¿De qué le había servido estar tan enojado? Sólo alejó a Castiel y puso en un dilema a Sam, sólo empeorando las cosas en lugar de solucionarlas.

—Lo que has hecho por nosotros, cazador, ha sido más de lo que esperaría de un mortal—habló Lucian haciendo que Dean le mirara—Prometo pagarte, cuando menos lo esperes—Dean enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Y qué podrías darme?—cuestionó receloso.

—Podré devolverte lo que me has brindado—prometió Lucian con una sonrisa—Sin muertes de por medio, sólo si tú lo quieres de vuelta—Dean pareció pensarlo—Pero no será está noche, lo siento.

Los vio alejarse sin más, sin limpiar sus destrozos haciendo que el hedor de aquellos cuerpos le picaran la nariz mientras se quedaba ahí en medio de la oscuridad abrazando con fuerza a Castiel, descubriendo que junto a Rose había una taza y junto a Eric un viejo osito de felpa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que Cass reaccionara, casi suplicándolo.

El pelinegro en sus brazos jadeó ruidosamente, abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando fijamente a su alrededor, casi esperando haber despertado en el vacío peor lo único en lo que pudo concentrarse fue en el cazador.

—Dean—jadeó, mirándolo fijamente— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Dean se vio reflejado en el cielo que Castiel tenía en sus ojos, sintiendo que al fin la nube gris a su alrededor desaparecía y comenzaba un cielo despejado; algo dentro de él había cambiado, Dean lo sentía, pero no sabía qué era con exactitud.

Acaba de renunciar al amor que no sabía que tenía, renunció sin problema a su corazón entregándoselo a Lucian como quien da un juguete; había acabado con una oportunidad para él y Castiel más allá de una amistad, Dean aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto sólo sabía que algo había cambiado.

Pero pensaría en eso después. En ese instante sólo se abrazó a Castiel, sintiendo que podía echarse a llorar de gusto cuando el ángel le abrazó de vuelta.

…

Dean miró fijamente hacia el frente recargado en la puerta del piloto del Impala, mirando a Castiel guardar algunas cosas en la cajuela de su Lincoln, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo a profundidad pero sin saber en qué concentrarse. Dean quiso sonreír y sentir esa calidez que le recorría cuando Cass hacía esos gestos pero no hubo nada, tan sólo diversión al ver su frustración.

Suspiró, diciéndose que nada ganaba con intentarlo. Ni Castiel ni Sam sabían a lo que Dean había renunciado ¿por qué deberían? ¿Qué les diría de todas formas? Dean sólo había entregado lo que tenía a cambio de que Castiel siguiera en el mundo, aún si eso significaba que no podrían volver a lo que fueron mucho antes de alejarse.

Miró hacia abajo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, diciéndose que era momento antes de que Sam apareciera. Eso era entre Cass y él, había empezado con ellos ¿no es así?

—Cass—habló Dean con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Castiel sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrado en acomodar su maletero.

—Con total honestidad, muchas cosas—admitió le rubio, esperando a que lo mirara pero sintiéndolo más fácil de esa manera—Lo siento—susurró, deteniendo las acciones del ángel—Estaba enojado y no sabía qué hacer, entre perder a mamá, perder a Jack y Chuck siendo un hijo de perra yo sólo…todo pasó tan repentino que no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo y lo único que quería hacer era sacarlo—tragó saliva, diciéndose que ya no tenía nada qué perder.

“—Te usé de saco de box y eso no estuvo bien—confesó, mirando de nuevo hacia Castiel—No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas, no me lo merezco, pero quiero que sepas que ahora soy consciente de todo, de lo que hice y esas cosas y yo…—miró el auto de Cass, casi esperando encontrar a un chico rubio—No te culpo por lo de mamá, Cass, ni por lo de Rowena ni nada—Castiel se tensó unos segundos—S-solo espero que…No que me perdones pero que podamos estar bien tal vez en algún futuro.

Castiel no respondió haciendo que Dean suspirara; antes se habría sentido miserable, esperando por que el Ángel fuera misericordioso con él pero ahora sólo estaba ahí esperando su veredicto, sintiendo que era demasiado fácil dejarlo ir, soltarlo como un niño suelta un globo con su deseo sujeto al cordón. Sabía que no volvería, que desaparecería en la distancia pero al menos así tenía la esperanza de que su deseo se cumpliera.

Dean no sabía si haberle entregado su amor a Lucian era bueno no, no sabía si traería consecuencias o si con el tiempo sentiría ese vacío que la ausencia de Castiel había dejado. No sabía si moriría de soledad en ese tiempo o si Castiel se vería afectado al quitarle algo sin su permiso porque eso hizo Dean, tomó el corazón de Cass representado por su auto y lo entregó con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

 _Le entregué a Lucian lo que te lastimaba,_ quiso decirle cuando Castiel despertó en el mausoleo, _ya no va a doler._

—Supongo que puedo vivir con eso—susurró Cass, pensativo, cerrando la cajuela de golpe antes de mirar a Dean con ojos entrecerrados— ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No quieres que te revise?

Dean sonrió ladinamente ante esa oferta, sintiendo consuelo con eso pero se negó, temía que si Castiel le revisaba notara lo que faltaba y le cuestionara. Se las había ingeniado muy bien para excusar el hecho de que sus corazones no estuvieran decorando la mesa de granito.

—No, estoy bien—tranquilizó moviendo el brazo adolorido—Y ¿a dónde irás?

—Iba a pasar unos días con Claire—confesó Castiel dirigiéndose al lado del piloto del auto, mirando fijamente a Dean— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Perfecto—asintió el cazador, sonriendo—Saluda a Claire de mi parte.

Castiel lo miró un tanto confundido antes de asentir sin más.

Sam salió de la habitación y charlo otro tanto con el ángel antes de despedirse y dirigirse al asiento del copiloto, dejando a Dean un momento junto a la puerta mientras miraba a Castiel sobre el capo del Lincoln, queriendo reducir la distancia y decirle que iba a solucionarlo, que ahora se sentía diferente pero que había sido por él, porque a pesar de haber estado enojado tanto tiempo Dean no pudo verlo morir.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió recibiendo un gesto con la mano de parte de Cass antes de que ambos ingresaran a sus vehículos. Dean sonrió un momento, pasando las manos por el volante de manera lenta, disfrutando el momento.

—Sigues siendo la chica más hermosa de todas—elogió Dean al Impala antes de encenderlo.

—Y la más fuerte—asintió Sam, palmeando la puerta—Pongamos algo de música.

Dean dejo que su hermano eligiera la emisora antes de salir de su lugar de estacionamiento, siendo seguidos de cerca pro Castiel sólo que al salir del motel ellos viraron a la derecha y Cass a la izquierda, alejándose cada vez más y más mientras el velocímetro iba en aumento a los kilómetros.

Castiel encendió su propio estéreo siendo acompañado de golpe por Led Zeppelin, reconociendo la canción de inmediato y sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho mientras Dean sonreía en su propio auto.

Sin que ellos lo notaran, Baby había devuelto el cassette a su legitimo dueño haciendo que Pimp pensara en ella a cada kilometro que recorría.

FIN.


End file.
